Miles of Roses: A Crazy Squeal
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Drew's been human for few weeks now after bing reborn as a fuzzy Pokemon, and now he's on a crazy adventure with the Miles pokemon/human that tried to kill him, Miles' travilng partner, and his girlfriend May. R&R, please? Squeal to Drew's Journey! -
1. Preface

**Title: Miles of Roses: A Crazy Squeal**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Drew's been human for few weeks, and now he's through a crazy adventure with the Miles poke/human that tried to kill him, his traveling partner, and May. It couldn't get any worse. **

**Author: ME! DUH! WAVERIPPLE OF TEAM SUNRISE! **

**HEY! EVERY ONE! It's me, Waveripple! Okay, because of all my reviews, I'm giving you Miles of Roses: A Crazy squeal a week or so early! That and if I'm getting writers block with out your reviews to push me a long, so here it is! The PREFACE~!**

**If you think I own Pokemon, I have a bridge and some land to sell you.**

A woman in long blue robes started down at the twin orbs in front of her. One of them had a hair line fracture. She touched it lightly and sighed. "I am getting impatient with you two, Miles and Rosaline." She growled, picking up the orb.

"Well, you shouldn't have cursed them then!" A Pokemon known as Manaphy said.

"Yes, I did act a bit hasty cursing them to those bodies." The woman sighed. "And now I need what is mine back." The woman suddenly pitched the glass orb against the wall. It rolled unharmed to the floor and back to her. She sighed and plucked it up. "It was worth a try. Oh and Manaphy. I've been meaning to thank you for your help with the curse thus far."

"Oh, you mean making sure that Drew was there to help Miles?" Manaphy asked. "It was no problem."

"Yes, now, please leave," the woman said.

"Well, I'll leave you to brood, then" Mananphy said, leaving. The woman smirked.

"Silly Mananphy," the woman's form began to glow and shrink. "I needed you to leave so I could send my servants to get what is mine back." The pale blue Ninetales cackled and walked towards a painting, she touched it with her paw and a group of her servants appeared. "Drew is just a pawn in my game. But, even as a human, he will be of use to me soon, very, very soon. Now, my servants, go…get them." The servants laughs were like nails on a chalk board, and their walks like a creature with legs to long to fit it's body. "Very, very soon."

**Well, that was short. But, who cares? It was just the prologue! And we got a look at one of external conflicts forming.**


	2. Wake up, lovebird

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Chapter one, Wake up, Lovebird **

It was morning, and I did not want to get up. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. Even with a blanket in my ears I still heard the creak of the door as someone—some bodies—came in.

"Come on! Get up, you lazy bump on a log," My starter, Rosarade, chirped. I didn't respond. There was no way I was going to move.

"Drew, you are pathetic," It took a second for my brain to register the voice and for it to realized who it meant was in La Rousse. I stand up and glared at the purple wigglytuff Liz. "Wow, rough night?" I glanced at myself in the mirror, my hair was out of place, and I look kind of like death warmed over, otherwise I was fine.

"Naw, he was trying to convince his parent that he wouldn't get himself killed a second time if he traveled," Rosarade explained. "But, I fell asleep, so how'd it go?" I racked my brain.

"Good question," I muttered.

"Well, I'm sure May knows by now, she's been here an hour!" Liz said dramatically. I jumped out of bed at that.

"What!"

"Wow, you know it's love when he reacts like that to a lie," Rosarade laughed. I glared. I should have known better.

"Okay, I have a question, why are there two girls in my room?" I asked, pushing both of them out and shutting the door.

"Well, that better than I though," I heard Rosarade comment. I groaned, they loved doing this to me now that I can hear them. As I hurried to find clothing to wear, my mind wandered. Six weeks ago, I died after a double dose of Close Combat, I had died once before seven months prior. I spent those seven months between my deaths as a Pokemon, a Teddiursa, traveling with my rival/now-girlfriend May, trying like there was no tomorrow for her to find out who I was. She did, just barely—but that's another story.

After explaining the whole—well, most…some of the—story to my parents, I spent five weeks trapped under their watchful eye. Though, I don't blame them. I mean, if I had a son, and he was reborn as a Pokemon far away from me, I probably would be overprotective too.

I yawned, as I walked out of my room towards the kitchen. The second I enter the kitchen, I was attacked by a blue viper. She wrapped herself around my head tightly and laughed. "DREW-DA!" Sapphire, a baby dragon air, cried. I sighed. Yup, great way to wake up, don't you think?

"Hey, Sapphire," I pulled her off. The little dragon snuggled against me.

"Hey, Drew," May chirped.

"Hi, big brother!" My younger sister, Millie, said before chucking an apple at me. "Think fast!" Notice how she said this after the apple narrowly missed my head. Ignoring my crazy sibling I turned to May.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit you?" May asked. Liz and Rosarade exchanged looks and snickered. I had a bad feeling about that, but I pushed it aside.

"I guess you can," That was what I was going to say, only Millie beat me to the punch.

"Drew loves it when you come over! Since he loves you!" Millie said the last part in a sing-song voice. I glared,—even if it was true—and May blushed. At least my parents were in the room, that would have been horribly embarrassing. Millie giggled like an idiot, while Rosarade and Liz when rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'd except that from Blaziken," I muttered, sitting down and putting Sapphire in my lap. May looked at Liz and shook her head.

"Liz, you should be nicer," May said.

"I should be, but I'm not," Liz snickered. "See ya." The two females trotted off. I rolled my eyes. Rosarade enjoys having May over mostly because the only other female Pokemon in my party is Maquscrain—who I'm told is not good with conversations. I've tried talking to her, and she never answers me, so Rosarades probably right. Though, I've hear her talk with Millie. Which is why I'd offered Millie to opportunity to train the bug type. Needless to say, they both accepted.

"Well, I've done my damage for today," Millie left the room. Sapphire slithered up my arm to watch her go with mild curiosity. May and I watched her, waiting of her to do something…Sapphire-ish. The dragon just stared for a while then muttered to her self. "Green hair, like Drew-da."

"Sapphire? Are you okay?" May finally asked.

"Huh?" Sapphire looked at May and grinned. "Yup! I am, May-ma! I was looking at Aunt Millipede!" I translated for her, and May nodded.

"Um, okay. So, Drew, I actually came here to see when your parents would let you leave La Rousse and travel again." May explained.

"Why didn't you just call?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I needed to get away from my family," She responded.

"Don't worry, May, soon this will be your family!" Rosarade chirped walking back in. I rolled my eyes.

"Understandable. And, I have absolutely no idea if I can or not," I responded. "I asked them last night, but I was to tired to remember the answer."

"And you call me and airhead?" May giggled.

"May, your head _is_ full of air," I pointed out. She glared and was about to make a retort when my parents walked in.

"May, good to see you, honey," My mother chirped. May jumped up and hugged her.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Hayden," May responded, happy as a clam. I had formulated a plan to asked my parents about traveling that would mean I ease in to it by the time May was done greet my father. But my airhead girlfriend blew that plan sky-high. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, when can Drew travel again? Because I wanted him to come with me to Sinnoh."

The parents blinked and exchanged the 'should-you-tell-them-or should-I?' look parents always have when there is bad news. May saw this and put on her 'please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please?' look on.

"Um, err, well," my father rubbed the neck of his neck. "We still need to discuss it…" May frowned a bit more, and he added, "Why don't you two take a walk and we'll talk about it." Mom pushed us—May still holding Sapphire—out the door and slammed it behind us.

"I guess we could go to the park or something," I shrugged. "Anything to kill time."

"Sure," May said.

"Hold hands and kiss, hold hands and kiss, hold hands and kiss, hold hands and kiss," Rosarade and Liz chanted. I pulled out Rosarade's pokéball and recalled the rose Pokemon. May did the same with Liz and Sapphire.

"Do I want to know why they were saying?" May asked. I shook my head.

Maybe it was because those two were chanting, or maybe it was because May was my girlfriend, but I took her hand and led her down the path to the street.

"Have a nice walk, _Lovebirds_!" my grandfather chortled from a chair on the deck, Millie giggled from beside him. "Remember, no hanky-panky!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, we will!" May called and waved good-bye.

**Yes, I know in the preview I said four months, so sue me! Also, our favorite psychopathic mini Quagsire-slash-human that has a huge role in the plot returns in the next chappie! Yes! Oh, Quagsire/Miles, how I've missed you!**

**Miles/Quagsire: You see me all the time, you drew a picture of me and put it on your wall with a picture of Rosaline and me on your wall! **

**Waveripple: What! I get to know my Ocs better when I can stare at them for long hours of time!**


	3. Keeping them out of this

**Okay, this is the day I _was_ going to post the story--so for all of you who didn;t know, it;s okay you didn;t miss much. So I hope to get some more reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Mile's AKA Quagsire's AKA Secret Person's POV:

Peering around the side of the cargo hold of the SS Wave-ripple **(*)**, I checked to make sure no one saw me sneak out of the ship. Most commercial boat owners don't take kindly to no-pay stowaways. It was a sure shot to the main port of La Rousse and I was home free—but, that was not my luck as fate would hold it.

"Thank you M—" A man in black suit said stopping in the middle of my escape route.

"Drop the formalness, no need for Mr. or Ms. With me," A person with blue hair and…cat ears (?) snapped. "Do you have to goods or not!"

"Wave, I can't lie to you, it was not easy. I mean, you can't just do an eBay search for this kinda stuff," the man was saying, then patted a briefcase.

"Just cough up my doomsday to all of the know Pokemon world device—except, well, you know, you and a few others—and you'll get paid," This caught my attention. I snuck around as the man open the case. What I saw made me slap my head. "My replacement backspace key!" I shook my head and walked past without a second thought as the person rubbed the key carefully. "My wonderful backspace key. You and I will rule the world…"

"The people of La Rousse are so weird," I muttered, running and hand through my hair. **(But I'm not from La Rousse…)**

Now, I bet you're wondering why I was stowing away on the SS Waveripple, and who I am. My name is Miles. I have green eyes and brown hair which looks really, really, bad right now—never try to check your hair in a bathroom is all I can say. I'm fifteen and I spent the last seven months or so traveling with a young woman by the name of May Maple in the form of a Wooper then a mini Quagsire. During that time, I came down with an extreme case of infatuate with May. Once returning to my human form and my memories returning, I found myself sicken at the thought. I stowed away because I am in one sense completely broke and I _needed_ to get home. I needed to find…_her_. I groaned, feeling pathetic. I knew if I even so much as thought her name, my soul would start shredding itself.

I was cursed while traveling with her by some witch after accidentally crashing into her while trying to escape some rain. The last thing you should know about me is that—

"Drew!" I gasped, ducking behind a tree. He had never seen my face, but I knew he could tell me by my voice. I really did not want to take that chance. Telling them about the curse that was place on me and her, would drag them into something they should stay away from. I gazed around the tree. Drew was walking with May. He hadn't seen me. I sighed. "Thank Acrues."

Then all the actively around me, all the colors, the noise, and wind vanished as _they_ sleeked pasted me towards May and Drew. My heart raced, those monsters had been following me for a week or two now. They had attacked me only once, and that was enough for me to learn to stay away from them.

These monsters, who knew what they would do to them. Looks like I'd have to stop those monsters or risk Drew and May getting pulled in the mess her and I are in. I waited on a second before darted off after the monsters.

Once inside the park, I ducked behind a bush. I could not risk chasing them as a human. I forced all my energy to the enter of my body and then let a slightly different energy out. It flowed from my heart to my limbs.

"Much better," I chuckled darting after the monsters on all fours. Drew and May had stopped in front of a pond, perfect. It was like they knew I was following them! I dove in with a splash and went to the bottom of the pond. There were a few magikarp here and there, but no other Pokemon to speak of. I swam towards a shady spot that the water was dark to keep an eye out for the monsters.

I was watching May and Drew talk when something grabbed my foot—since I didn't have legs—and drag me down. I gasp for air…until I remembered I was an amphibian and didn't need to breath to survive underwater.

"_Oh duh,_" I muttered, swirling around to see who had drug me under. There was no living thing in the water. And I mean _no_ living thing. All the magikarp were gone, hidden away. The one of the monster appeared in front of me.

"_Bring it on!_" I growled and curled my fin into a fist. The monster smiled revealing a set of sharp crooked teeth. _"Then again…_" The monster slashed at me, I leaned out of the way and used iron tail on it. It retracted from me and glared, letting out a screech that hurt my ears.

"_Well,_ I _can yell too!_" I screamed back at him. It blinked and shook its head. "_Doesn't work for you?_" I shrugged. The monster didn't took it's time to slash at me with its claw. Caught off guard, the monsters was able to take stripes skin off my chest. I winced as my blood filled the water around me. "_Great_…"

The monster looked at the blood with awe, then disappeared. I blinked, _"What was that!"_

It was just gone, like it was never there. I shrugged and swam back to the shore. Glancing around I darted to the bush I had hind my bag and return to my human form. I winced when I saw the blood from where the monsters claws raked my chest. There goes another shirt.

"I hope whatever was hurt in the water is going to be okay," May's voice said. I cursed and ducked down lower in the bush as they walked by.

"May, have you ever seen the Shinx King?" Drew asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you listen to the lyrics in the 'Circle of Life' or any other part of the movie?" Drew said.

"I didn't think that song was in the movie," May responded. I suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"So you've never heard some one say 'Ingonyama nengw' enamabala'?" Drew said.

"What?"

"I don't know what it means," Drew admitted. I did, unable to help myself I mutter, "A lion and a leopard come to this open place."

"You know, I bet Millie would love to have you watch it with her. And I would love it for you to listen to what the movie is saying and not play with your toes," Drew said, then added, "May, were you listening to me just them or playing with your hair?"

"Huh? Alaska?" May said suddenly, looking up from a strand of hair around her finger. I shook my head and smiled. Drew groaned and shook his head with a smirk.

**(*) I am so self-centered!**

**Yes, before you ask, 'Ingonyama nengw' enamabala' ****DOES ****mean 'A lion and a leopard come to this open place.' I should know, I've sung this is choir before. Oh Mew, I had to sing this part over and over and over and over and over again—the only English I got to sing was the chorus. And I love my choir teacher to death, but I had to stop myself from sing the English when I was suppose to be chanting in African—I think. **

**At least it wasn't as bad as the fact we had to DANCE to ****Arabian nights ****and '****Kiss the girl.****—Thanks Disney Dazzle…NOT. Man, the guy part is hard in kiss the girl, we have to run around the stage! Okay, I'm done ranting. Oh, and if the two girls who thought up the dance moves or my choir teacher ever reads this, I would like to point out, you girls' moves were awesome, I'm just forgetful and like to rant on and on about stuff, and to my teacher, you're just awesome keep doin' what your doin'.**

**Anyway, yeah, I ripped off the 'Loin King' for this chapter. I was trying to be funny…didn't it work for ya?**


	4. Disney Movies

**I don't own Pokemon!**

Disney Movies

May and I had a very long talk about Disney movies while we walked back to my house. It started with the Circle of Life concept then how May would like to be a mermaid for a day, and now we were talking about how the prince always comes at the right time in movies.

"In Snow White she has to wait, like, years before the prince comes," I pointed out.

"But he came!" May threw her hands up, her face red from arguing. She looked so cute when she was mad—which is why I strive to make her angry. But, making her feel better was fun too—just not as much fun.

May, remember, Hakuna Matata," I smirked as she blinked in confusion. "It means no worries." **(I know I don't usually put N/A's in the middle of chapters but…no, Drew is not going to break out in song. He's OOC enough as it is that would just be wrong and cruel.)**

May shrugged at the phrase. "Hey, look your house, lets go see if it's a yes or no!" She grabbed my wrist and drug me into the house and straight past my parents. I exchanged a 'this-has-been-happening-a lot' look with them as I past.

"May, you past them," I said. She stopped and looked around.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," She about-faced and walked towards my parents—still dragging me. May opened her mouth—even though, yet again, I had a plan. My mom put her hand up.

"Yes, you can. Just don't get yourself killed again," She said. I blinked. I love my parents.

One week later, May and I were on a boat to Hoenn, and then to Sinnoh.

"Down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down," I was repeating over and over and over again while leaning against the railing.

"Drew what are you doing?" May asked.

"Up and down, I'm, up and down, getting, up and down, more, up and down, revenge, up and down, on Blaziken, and up and down," I smirked as the fighting/fire type turned green and darted off. "I love doing that."

"Drew! That's my Pokemon!" May cried.

"So was I," I pointed out. "And, beside, I think Blaziken emotionally scared me for life by laughing at me when I was in a weak emotion state," I explained. "So I want revenge."

"These are the times I wish I could recall you," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokéball. "Teddiursa, return!" Nothing. "It was worth a try." May turned only to spin around and point the pokéball at me again. "Drew Return!" Nothing. "Darn it!"

I shook my head. "These are the times I wish I could go in a pokéball—nice quiet pokéball."

"Shut up!" May cried.

"You first," I responded.

"No you!" We went at it for a few monuments before I thought May was going to burst. Smirking, I pulled out a rose and gave it to her. She blinked, shut her mouth, and took it.

"You caved," I said and walked off. May blinked and groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She groaned. I chuckled. I loved making her mad—and I love making up with her almost as much.

**Waveripple: Awe, do you like the ending, Drew?**

**Drew:…*Grumble, grumble*, it was okay, *grumble, grumble***

**Waveripple: Oh what's wrong?**

**Drew: You were going to make me sing!**

**Waveripple: I was thinking about it…**

**Drew: You ARE CRAZY! **

**Waveripple: He never learns does he? *Types on keyboard***

**Drew: What are you—*Sing* Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. *Not singing* don't do this to me!**

**Waveripple: *Singing, slow and out of tempo* Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!**

**Drew: *Though teeth, lock jawed, glaring* It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata**

**Waveripple: Okay, see ya people. Hakuna Matata! *Returns to being mean to Drew* don't mess with the author, cause I gots a backspace button!**


	5. Monsters

**Sorry 4 the late update. **

**In other news, two days ago, a duck egg we had in the incubator hatched. It was the only one. So, I ended up spending my Saturday morning watching cartoons while holding it. It BIT my ear! I didn't even know ducks could bite! Then it started picking at my hair, and it pooped on my pants…my cozy pants! And Sunday it woke me up with it's peeping—from TWO ROOMS AWAY! Stupid duck!…but it is cute and tiny and a fluffy yellow color.**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

We docked in Lilycove and it was great to be on dry land—really great for Blaziken. "Okay, the only boat that leaves for Sinnoh leaves in…three months!" May cried. "We could have stayed in La Rousse!" I sighed.

"We could ride back and wait," I suggested, Blazkien deadpanned.

"NO! NEVER! I WOULD RATHER SWIM!" the fire type screeched, causing looks from the crowd.

"Blaziken agrees, see?" I gesture to him. He flamed up and glared. "He's so excited!"

"Drew, that's just mean and cruel," Mucnhlax pointed out. I ignored him and his rightness. "And he's ignoring me…"

"I have an idea! You could escort me home, and then we could come back, that should kill three months!" May grinned.

"I like her plan!" Blaziken cried,

"Sure," I shrugged. I didn't have anything better to do.

"Thank you!" Blazkien hugged me in his excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Blaziken, put me down!" I cried. He blinked.

"Oh," he set me down and stepped away. "I knew that…"

"Of course you did."

A while later in a different part of Lilycove…

The woman in the blue robe looked around with a smirk. "My sweet savants, you have done well." The monsters nodded happily at the compliment. "But, I need you to get me." A shadow fell on her face. "The blood of the Hayden."

Meanwhile, back with Drew and May…

May just had to want to get a start on this joinery to Petalburg earlier, didn't she! It was raining so much I was sure Noah was going to come floating by sooner or later. And for course, neither of us had an umbrella with us, so it was either sent a tent up in the rain _or_ sit under a pine tree until the rain stopped.

I was starting to wish we had the tent. A drop of water fell on my nose and I sneezed. "May you're an airhead!"

**While in a place I'm not going to tell you were cause it would mess up the story for you…**

Quagsire sneezed and muttered, rubbing his nose, "I'm hungry."

**Back with Drew and May…**

"Sorry, I didn't know it would rain," May said.

"Rain, rain! I love rain!" Sapphire sung playing in a puddle. "Aunty Lizard! Do you love the rain?"

"Actually, no, I use to, but not anymore," Liz told her.

"Oh…what about you, Munchlaz?" She turned towards Munchlax.

"Love it," He answered.

"Yeah!" Sapphire splashed him at water. "Come play with me!"

"I love it…but not that much," Munchlax wiped the water from his face.

"Wah! What fun are you?" She pouted and wandered to play in the rain.

May sneezed, "Okay, maybe we should have got out the tent."

"Hey! Be thankful your not a fire type!" Blaziken yelled at us from his 'safe' spot under a small cliff. May blinked and waved at him. He groaned and slapped his forehead. I chuckled to myself. May can be a really—

"WAH!" Sapphire came screaming towards us.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up and screamed ourselves. Behind the screaming dragon was a group of things. Monsters, beasts, some things.

"What are those things?" May cried, Sapphire jumping into her arms.

"I don't know!" I pushed May behind me, as did Munchlax with Liz—who protested about being protected.

The things stopped the looked at us with things that might almost have pasted for eyes, the let out what I think was a laugh.

"Wow," Liz covered her eyes. "Major ear rape! Will you shut up!" The monster stopped and turn to Liz.

"…Elizabeth Pin." They hissed in unison.

"How did you know my name?" Liz asked, retracting from them.

"Death, April 5th. Reborn, April 7th."

"…How'd you know that?" Liz blinked. Then the group moved their eyes to me.

"Andrew Hayden. Death, July 21st. Reborn, July 30th."

"So I was dead for nine days? Good to know," I muttered to myself. The monsters started to come forward. I grabbed a stick off the ground and held it in front of May and me—and Sapphire too, of course.

Once they were in line for my stick, I took a whack at them. Only the stick went straight through. I blinked and repeated to process, with the same result. "This can't be good…"

The monsters hissed a laugh at me and reached out with their clawed hands. Then it slashed me, three jagged lines appeared. I gasped, holding my chest and falling to the ground.

"Drew!" May cried.

"Stay back," I hissed through my teeth. I did not want her to get hurt. I refuse to allow it. They looked at one another, then another one raised its claws. _Oh boy, here comes another…I wonder if Manaphy will give me another shot. _I thought, shutting my eyes wait for my third death in my teenage life. Only it didn't come. Instead the sound of Sapphire's cry come to my ears.

"Sapphire," My head snapped towards up in time to see Sapphire's body hit a tree. "NO!" The monster disappeared and everyone darted over to the little blue dragon.

**Drew, May, Munchlax, Blaziken and Liz: *Glaring* **

**Waveripple: Err…*Rubs back of head* S'up? **

**Drew: What did one of us do to piss you off now?**

**Waveripple: Heke?**

**May: don't 'heke' which means…**

**Waveripple: It's a Hamtaro thing. It's a way of expressing confusion or, as I'm using it, to say huh.**

**May: Okay…now, don't Heke us! You hurt Sapphire. **

**Drew: You only do something like that when one of us does something really bad that makes you mad.**

**Waveripple: What…I—**

**Drake: don't worry about it. This is a part of the story that needs to happen.**

**Drew, May, Munchlax, Blaziken and Liz: Heke? Who's he?**

**Waveripple: Oh, I was getting lonely in other stories, so he's here to keep my company. Blake say hello.**

**Drake: I'm here to do disclaimers and such, I'm not here because I want to be.**

**Waveripple: Wah! You don't like me? ToT…meanie. **

**Drew: Say you're sorry now. Or she'll ruin the story!**

**Drake: No. She Can't do anything to me, I'm her. So, even as she is typing this, she knows the worse she can not turn do anything more than turn me into a toad or send me back to her imagination. And it's nice there actually. Free pool, movies, games—**

**Waveripple: Shut your face! And You! *Turns to Drew, May, Munchlax, Blaziken and Liz* What I did to Sapphire will move the story along! So deal with it!**


	6. Miles

**Waveripple: Okay! I'm back! Sorry for not updating earlier. My computer BROKE! And I was unable to get on the World Wide Web. *cries* I was going in to internet withdraw! It was horrible!**

**Oh, and you all remember the duck I talked about last chapter? Well, thanks to my niece's STUPID dog, Tillie, it' dead! Poor thing! We'd just given it a name too, Bartholomew—not my idea, I was fine with calling him ducky. I go out for the night, and BAM Tillie kills it! Darn you, dog!**

**Drake: ****Waveripple is not the owner of Pokemon****, but I bet you already knew that.**

Mile's POV

I frowned, hood pulled over my head as Munchlax supervised Liz, Rosarade, and Blaziken. I felt bad for Sapphire—maybe a tad for Drew. I mean, my reasoning for it is the best, though she hates me now, I'm sure—

Then Drew walked out, with May behind him. "WELL!" The Pokemon asked.

"She's going be fine, she just needs some rest," May told them. "As does Drew. So don't let him leave or do anything until I get back. Blaziken come with me." May about faced—probably to get the stuff they left behind.

"You're kidding me…" Drew groaned. "I don't need a baby sitter!"

"Sure you don't! But May doesn't trust you not to do something stupid like get your self killed, again." Liz chortled. "Anyway, I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"About?"

"Can you convince May to travel to Fourtree for me." Liz placed her paws together.

Rosarade looked up, confused, "Why? It would be faster to go south." (**Okay, I was to lazy to look it up, but south seems like the way to go to past that Pokemon Graveyard island, right?)**

"Well, you see…I use to live there as a human and want to see how it's been going there," Liz told her. "I miss my family." Munchlax smiled, and put an arm around her.

"Sure, Liz, I'd love to," Drew told her. I smiled to myself, I really did dislike him—not as much when I had the impression that I was in love with May, well actually, I do _love _May, I'm just not in love with her—but I had to admit, he was an okay guy. Now, I just have to blame the fact that—

"WildSnorlax with bloating coming through!" This is going to be fun to watch come there the door…

Several hours, and many, many, many laughs later. They were all still in the waiting room, of course, none of them had seen me yet, airheads. So, more or less cause nothing cools gonna happen, I decide to leave, but first, I've got to check out my freak of a hair. I got up and headed to the restroom.

My hair still looked like a wild jungle! Thought it didn't totally spike out—on the contrary, it actually had soft, curved tips—I still wasn't going to win best hair. These are the times I'm glad my mother doesn't actually know where I am…if she did, she'd be pissed. And not just for the hair. Oh no, that she could live with. If she knew I had lost my little sister/traveling partner, she's rip my head off—then give it a hair cut. I shuddered at the thought.

As I reached up to pull my hood on, an idea came to me. Maybe it was my dislike for Drew, but I really wanted him to see me. The _real_ me. I smirked and headed out, hood down.

Drew's POV

They fell asleep on me. You're kidding me. I glanced around at the room, Munchlax and Liz were asleep side by side. Blaziken and Rosarade were in chairs. May was on the bench next to me with her head on my lap. Sadly, I was not the least bit sleepy. I sighed and leaned back.

"Heh." I blinked and looked up to see the kid who had been sitting the waiting room since before we got there. I hadn't seen his face till then though. He had green eyes and brown hair that looked like a scissor twister hit it with bangs of slightly lighter shade that fell in his face a bit . "Nice, Drew. From a teddy bear to a pillow. I'm truly impressed."

My eyes widen. I knew that voice so well. "Quagsire?"

"Actually, my name's Miles. But, you already know that don't you?" He said, nonchalantly walking towards the door.

"What are you—" I began, glaring at him.

"Doing here? Well, it's not to kill you if that's what you think," Miles paused a few feet in front of me. I glowered. "You're still sore about that?"

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" I growled.

"Drew, plan A—you're plan—didn't work. Plan B—which was my plan—did work. 'Cause plan B always works," He smirked then, just to tease me I'm sure, flick his hair almost absent mindedly.

"Now you're just mocking me," I grumbled. He blinked.

"Crap. Flicked the hair, did I?" He rolled his eyes. "Thanks to you, I almost can't help myself. Well, Drew Hayden, I must go. I know I'll see you again." He paused at the door. "Oh and one more thing. Those shadow monsters things, yeah, physical objects just past through them." I stifled a gasped, he knew about them? How? He smirked, "Also, if you want them to stop trying to, you know, kill you and those around you, meet me in the Petalburg Woods as soon as Liz is done in Fourtree with everyone. See you later, Drew Hayden." He waved and left.

**Waveripple:…I wonder why he wants to meet them in the Petalburg Woods…err Forest? To lazy to look it up…**

**Drew: You know why, now tell us!**

**Drake: She wouldn't ruin it for the readers. She likes reading their comments and thoughts in the form of reviews.**

**Waveripple: That I do. And I've left many hints through out this story and the last. Though most—if not all—of them were—**

**Drake: Look! A flying shoe! *Everyone turns to wave to Denny the flying shoe.***

**Waveripple: Interrupted before the news can fully come out.**

**Drew: You planned all of it.**

**Waveripple: What could you possibly mean by that…^-**


	7. fourtree

Waveripple: Waveripple here again!

**Drake: Whoop diddley doo.**

**Waveripple: just do the freakin' disclaimer.**

**Drake: Waveripple owns nothing.**

"Hey, May, can I ask you something," I said, Sapphire looking up longingly at my head. "Sorry, Saph, Nurse's orders." She sighed loudly.

"That nurse is a crazy—" *Insert dramatic slowmo leaping scene here for Liz.* "I was going to say LOONIE!" Sapphire yelled from behind her hand. "Man! It's like you don't trust me!"

"We don't," Stated Munchlax, Liz, Blaziken and me.

"Hmph," She…err…tried to cross her arms, except she didn't have any so she crossed two coils.

"Drew, as much fun as standing here watching my Pokemon talk to each other, what did you want to ask me?" May said.

"Err, oh yeah. Would you mind if we went through Fourtree, for Liz?" I pointed to the purple reborn Wigglytuff.

"Huh? Why?" May asked.

"Well, May, you see…School sucks, plain and simple. It sucks even more if you don't have any friends to talk to. It was a warm spring day, and I was sitting outside alone working on poke`block recipes. Other kids were talking, shooting basketballs, swing, and all those kinds of things—"

"Not again! No flashback!" I put a hand over her mouth. "I've heard your story once and that was all I ever wanted to hear it."

"Kill joy…okay just tell May I want to se my family…err…check up on them." Liz grumbled and I translated the much shorter story.

"Sure, I'd love to go," May smiled.

**BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS LAZY, WE ARE SKIPPING STRAIGHT TO THE GROUP WALKING INTO FOURTREE!**

Fourtree, I'd been there once and only for a brief while. There wasn't a contest hall so I had no reason to stay. May, on the other hand, was with Ash so she had to. Fourtree was a city simply built into the trees. There was a few building on the ground: the gym, Pokemon center, pokemart, this strange wooden building with a bunch of people standing around it.

"What's going on around there?" May asked, pointing.

"Oh…" Liz sighed. "That the Poke`block Lover and Breeders Club must be having a big meeting…" She turned to me. "You guys go on, I've got to check it out." Before she was even done talking, the wigglytuff was off.

"Okay, Liz, see ya," I waved.

**Waveripple: I'm doing it again…giving my powers up…to Liz.**

**Liz: You Don't like me?**

**Waveripple: I do…Just no dictionary reading this time!**

**Liz: Darn.**

I peeked around at the PBLBC with sad eyes. I missed going into that building so much.

"And welcome one and all to the contest to decide who get to represent us in the Berry ID contest!" My stomach turned at his words. I died one the last contest…I bet no one even cared I was gone. I sighed and walked away. There was no way I could stay there.

I walked until I came to a large fence. The scent of berries was over whelming. "Wow, I wonder whose garden this is…" I promptly began trying to find a way in. "Hehe!" I smirked, slipping though a hole in the fence. The garden was amazing, clearly. Maybe this was my human rival—kinda—Robby's. I looked around and walked over to a pecha tree. It was so pretty. Looking around the garden, I reached up to take the fruit.

My paw was just about top touch the berry when a huge cream colored paw slapped me to the fence. I hit it with a thud, and what ever had hit me, landed on my chest. "Oof! Please!" I shouted. "I've already died once, I don't want to died again!…Dude, you're breath reeks!" I opened my eyes to see the fire type dog Pokemon, Arcanine. It was looking at me, head cocked.

"Um, could you get your furry ass off of me!" I flailed around. It didn't move. "Please?"

"I'm not moving," It stated.

"No duh, Sherlock," I rolled my eyes. "I can see that…" Then the arcanine's eyes widen.

"L…Liz?" I cried, stepping off of me.

"Err, yeah, what's it to ya?" I stepped up, dusting myself off.

"Liz! It's me! Growl!" My mouth must have hit the ground.

"Oh my Mew! You look awesome!" I cried.

"Oh my Mew, you're alive!" Growl laughed. "Elisabeth Pin is alive…how?"

"Err, It's just Liz now. I have a wigglytuff last name, but I don't remember it well." I laughed. "And I'm alive cause Mew had mercy on my soul and I was reborn as a igglybuff."

"Reborn? What is?" Growl cocked his head.

"Err…my human soul and mind was put in the body of a Pokemon that would have otherwise died. But my life before I started traveling is something I'm not going into," I told him. "But I came here to check my old family out…"

"Old?" Growl's eyes got watery.

"Sorry! I mean…well, I have a new family. Well, kinda. I have a boyfriend. And I have a niece, two awesome gal pals, a fire chicken that's like the crazy uncle, and I have a friend who I consider a brother, but don't tell him that." I smiled and started to tell the fire type about Munchlax, Sapphire, May and Rosarade, Blaziken, even Drew. And then I asked him how my other family was doing. He told me that my little brother, Dillon, racked with grief, decided to joined the PBLBC—needless to say, I was SHOCKED—and that he learned that the only reason everyone ignored me and cause me to be a wallflower was because of a joke.

"I WAS REBORN AFTER MY DEATH BECAUSE OF A JOKE!" I jumped up, yowling.

"Yeah, pretty much." Growl opened his mouth to speak when a voice yelled out his name.

"Growl, there you are," my little brother Dillon said. "Hey, whose you're friend?" I stared, heart twisting into a knot—a very tight knot. I couldn't stay, I just couldn't. So I ran.

**Liz: *crying in corner* Leave me alone!**

**Waveipple: Poor, poor, poor, Liz. **


	8. poor liz

**Waveripple: Err…so, Drawing Drew is hard!**

**Drew: Huh? I am?**

**Waveripple: you're hair has to much…hair-ness! I couldn't get it right! I can get Leaf, May, Gold, Silver, Kris, Brendan, Harley, Mew, and the girl whose hats to big and stole the female playable character from Kris in SoulSilver and HeartGold. Maybe I can't draw you cause of you're expression…or maybe cause you hair has weird bumps in it. **

**Drew: Heke? What! Does not! *Waveripple shows him picture* Damnit! **

**Waveripple: I can draw you as a doll…you look kinda cute! ^-^ but…not as a real person…oh, and I did find a picture of you looking all nice and not smirking!**

**Drew: Must destroy.**

**Waveripple: I WILL draw Drew if it kills me! Anyone have a How to Draw Drew guide? Oh, and ****I own nothing!**

Drew's POV

Liz was off before anyone could stop her, so we hoped she heard us when we yelled we be at the Pokemon Center. When we enter, May ran in to someone. "Oof! Sorry!" I groaned and help her up.

"It's okay." He smiled sadly. "I was looking at this picture. Bye." With that he left. Munchlax, Blazkien and I watched him go.

"Hmm, it is a nice picture." May said, looking at the picture with Rosarade and Sapphire. Munchlax and Blaziken beat me to there, but, being taller than one of them, I looked over his head.

It was a picture of a girl with blue eyes in a button up shirt and skirt, sitting on a bench, long light lavender hair flowing to her waist. "It looks like a school photo." Munchlax observed.

Then I gasped, "It's Liz!"

"Huh? How do you know?" May asked. I never really bothered to explain all the aspects of being a reborn—such as the wonderful fact that once you touch another reborn you get to see their deaths—and I wasn't going to start now.

"There's a sign," I smirked, flicked my hair and pointed.

_In loving memory, Elizabeth Pin. Birth January 28th__, 1994. Died April 5__th__ 2009._

"Man! We missed her b-day!" Blaziken cried. "Darn! I could have go her something awesome…like a pin cushion. Get it? Pin? Because that's her last name?" *Insert cricket Pokemon noises here* "Tough crowd…"

"Really?" May looked closer. "I think I see it."

"You do?" Munchlax pushed her away and looked. "I don't."

"That's because you're not looking at the real me," A dry, listless voice said from behind. We turned to find a sad looking Wigglytuff. "This was a bad idea…*sigh* do you have a room or not, cause I really need to crash." Liz walked over, took her ball from May and recalled herself.

"Is she okay?" May asked, looking at the pokéball in her hand.

"I don't think so."

**Oh, what ever gave you that idea!**


	9. Cheer up, Liz, Munchlax is here

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**For the first and probably only time…MUNCHLAX'S POV**

I looked at Liz. She was sitting a corner staring at the wall, eyes having a faraway look in them. I sighed. I had to do something but what? Maybe talk to her?

With that, I strolled over. "Hey."

"Hey." She responded.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching her shoulder. She flinched and shook my paw off.

"No…not at all. I…Munchlax, did you know there was a tradistion in the Fourtree school system that says one lucky person is chosen out of the class to be ignored all through out school by everyone? And did you know I was that lucky kid?" Liz's face was so sad.

"I'm sorry. Is that what you are upset about?" I asked.

New tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head. "No…I though I was ready to see my family…but…" She turned to my with big watery eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked. She was on the brink of sobs. "Please Liz, you can tell me."

She sighed. "Okay, but it's going to sound childish…I don't want to be forgotten."

I laughed. And tears formed in Liz's eyes. "That's why I didn't want to tell you!"

"Calm down. I'm not laughing at the fact you don't want to be forgotten. I'm laughing at the fact you think it's childish." I told her.

"Huh?" Liz sniffled. "What do you mean? It is childish. It's selfish of me not wanting them to move on…"

"Liz, there is a difference between not wanted to move on and not wanting to be forgotten."

"How?" Liz sighed after a pause.

"Liz, no one wants to be forgotten by the ones they care about. No one wants the fact they lived to be erased and lost," I grasped her paw. "On the other hand, not wanting the ones you love to move on and grow is something no one wants." She frowned.

"I still don't get it. I mean…what I said. I…don't want my family to forget me…and I know they will if they move on. So I am being childish." Liz nodded at her reasoning.

"Okay, you've made you're point. But Liz, you're family is not going to forget you, no one is." I told her. "I mean, Liz, you're you. You're special. You're the most wonderful girl I have ever met," Oh no, I was ranting now. Must stop. Must stop. Mew! Why Can't I keep my monotone when I'm around her!

"Oh, Munchlax!" Liz cried and hugged me. "I love it when you rant about me!"

"I was not ranting…I was listing," I lied.

"Sure…and I guess you're right about…well, everything," Liz smiled softly. "Thought that's not a new thing." I was about to speak when Sapphire appeared out of nowhere.

"Aunty Lizard?" She cocked her head. "I…" She bit her lip. "had a bad dream!"

"Oh, Sapphire! Tell me what happen." I love it when Liz goes into motherly Liz mode.

"Oh…I…was walking in the forest and…" Sapphire took a breath and said, "And there was this HUGE cabin made of sweets and when I went to eat some, a witch came out and tried to eat me!"

"Sounds like a fairy tail to me," I muttered to myself.

"It does! I'm gong to tell Drew and May right now! No more fairy tales for Sapphire!" Liz jumped up and marched over to the humans.

"Wow…she changes her mood _fast_," Sapphire stared wide eyed.

"I know, isn't she amazing," I smiled.

**Munchlax's POV was short I KNOW. But, it was full of Mucnhlax loves Liz-ness and mood changy-ness. ^-^**


	10. Get me a shroomish!

**Sorry, but while writing this chapter the following happened: Internet was down from a thunderstorm so I didn't have the story to look off of when I forget something I wrote, couldn't find my emerald or ruby so I had no Heonn reference, decide early that I had to write the chapter now before Writer's Buzz *Rainbows and Sparkles* Dies—And Writer's Buzz is so a thing! I just made it up—it's when you have a good idea and need to type it before it died and you can't remember it and it sucks. So, um, I don't own Pokemon!**

Drew's POV

It had taken us a week to get from Fourtree to Rustbro—it would have taken us only a few days had May not stop to say hi to everyone she had met on her travels with Ash. On the plus side, Liz wasn't broody the whole time.

Rustbro looked the same from the time I had come threw the last time. As we past the Rustbro Gym—which I was able to talk May out of visiting Roxanne—I saw Rosarade stuck her tongue out. I smiled to myself. Back when we were beginning, we challenged the gym leader—just to if we could actually be both coordinators and trainers. I'm not sure how it was possible since Rosarade—then a Budew—was a grass type, but we lost. It wasn't as huge of let down as losing to Solidad, but it did decide that we weren't going to challenge gyms.

May convinced me—and by convinced, I mean she pull me by my arm—to go the Pokemon Center because she thought I should call my parents. I rolled my eyes as May pushed me towards the phones.

"May, I think I can make a call by myself," I pointed out. May blushed and nodded.

After explaining for the tenth time why I wasn't in Sinnoh and why I hadn't called them earlier, Mom smiled and was about to hang up when Millie jumped up to talk.

"Drew, you're going to the Petalburg Woods right?" Millie asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah," I raised an eyebrow.

"Could you find me a shroomish? Please?" Millie gave me the puppy dog eyes. My mom over heard her and took the phone from her.

"Don't even thing about it, Andrew," Mom snapped, hanging up.

"She said that _whole _first name, better not try it," I muttered to myself with a small smile. Tempting as it was, I wouldn't risk mom scorn after she let me travel again.

Mile's POV

I leaned against a tree in the Petalburg Woods, the sound of the small Pokemon that lived there all around me buzzed in the night. I frowned, it brought back some pretty strong memories for me. Mainly because I was raised in the forest about half of the time. A wurmple scuttled by, totally unfazed my presence. It was like being back home—only without my little sister following me around.

My little sister…a smile crept on my face. When she found out what was going on—if she didn't already know—, she was going to be pissed. The big, long, exciting journeys and adventures were her thing, not mine. I had to go with her because my parents thought I should go on a journey of my own—that and they don't trust her not to get herself kidnapped or something.

So, I carried on the tradition and got my starter, Slack the slackoth, to follow my little sister around through out Hoenn. Doesn't that sound like the most fun you can ever have? I fell into sitting position and pulled my knees to my chin, looking the jade leaf curtain that stopped sunlight from entering the forest.

Maybe tomorrow I can least get my sister back—if she remembers me yet.

**Oh, I let A LOT of hints fall in this chapter—more or less cause you'll find out about it next Tuesday, not this Tuesday, next—or when ever you read this next time. If anyone gets it, you'll get a cookie.**


	11. Secret's out!

**OH, I laughed at some parts of this sooo much! Oh and we all find out Miles' secert and YOU ARE GOING TO BE SHOCKED…if you don't already know.**

**Secrets out.**

Drew's POV

The Petalbrug woods, only a hop-skip-and-jump to Petalburg. The second we entered the moss over and colored forest, I felt like I was being watched. May pulled out her map, turning it this way and that. "Err…we go…that way!" May pointed down the west path. Before blindly following her, I took the map. It had been turned upside down. Showing her, May laughed. "I mean _that_ way."

The farther in we went, the more I had to suppress the urge to call Rosarade, Flygon, or Absol out. I glanced at May—who was still trying to figure out the map—I marked the path with a marker so we couldn't get _too_ lost. She didn't seem worried. Then again, she doesn't have in the information I have. May doesn't know about Miles or how he's suppose to be in these woods or anything. With any luck, May still remembers she _had_ a quagsire on her team.

May paused suddenly. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"

"So it's not just me," I let out an inward sigh of relief. "Maybe we should send out Blaziken and Rosarade."

"Yeah," May enlarged the fire rooster's pokéball—which I saw she had slipped in her pocket and not with her other Pokemon in the fanny pack she carries around. I grabbed the rose Pokemon's ball and enlarge it.

As we were about to call the Pokemon out, something dark flashed in front of me, Rosarade's pokéball hitting the ground, and a thin line of blood welling up on my arm. Wincing, I wrapped it in my shirt. There was the sound of nails on a chalkboard echoing off the trees. May inched closer to me.

Before anything could happen, I scooped up Rosarade's pokéball and called her and my other Pokemon out. I heard the sound of May unzipping her pack and finding her Pokemon. Before to long, all of May's Pokemon were with us. The nails on a chalkboard sound died.

Wisps of dark mist started to materialize turning into those shadow monsters. Sapphire squealed and darted between May and me.

"What do we do?" May whispered. "You and I know we can't fight these things."

"I have no idea," I admitted, biting my lip. I only knew one thing, if they want to hurt May, they'll have to kill me first. And I'm extremely resilient when it comes to getting killed—just ask Miles. The monsters stepped closer. "Back off!" They came a little closer. I knew this wouldn't work, but I had to try, "Rosarade, Magical Leaf. Flygon, dragon breath. Absol, Razor Wind."

Just before the attacks were lunched, May cried out to her Pokemon. "Munchlax, ice beam. Liz, hyper beam, Sapphire, water pulse, Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

_Please do something! Please do something! _I prayed. It was a lucky break the forest didn't caught fire from the Flamethrowers and dragon breath, but they did make a lot of smoke. Coughing, May and I waved the smoke away from our faces and tried not to breath it in.

"Oh crap," I heard Absol sigh. "That didn't work." I felt a knot from in my stomach. It failed. We're dead. The smoke cleared and told the disaster's Pokemon prediction to be true. The monster looked no worse for the wear. They were only a yard or two in front of us

"No fair! I already died once in before I was a legal adult!" Liz cried.

"Great…I'm going to die," Sapphire said flatly. "By the hands of a bunch of monsters. Great, my life long dream come true." The other muttered something to themselves as the monsters neared close enough to see the red whites of their eyes(?). I reached back and took May's hand.

"Drew…" May whispered.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," I forced myself to say those false words of comfort. I knew there was nothing I could do but try to calm May down and pray that Acrues gives her another chance as a reborn to make up for losing this life so early. Me on the other hand, I knew this was it. I'd died twice and I was finally going to the afterlife.

"Hey! Freaks! Look to your left!" A voice rang out. The monsters, Pokemon, May and I turned to the left. Nothing. "Made ya look!" From the right, a boy with poorly cut brown hair swung by on a vine. The monster looked at him, probably thinking the same thing: Miles isn't going to do anything to them but go right though.

That was one of the few times I was happy to be wrong. Somehow, Miles hit two in the face with his feet, causing a domino effect. "Haha! Take that shadow beasts!" Miles laughed, only to have the vine start to swing back to the claws of the monsters. "Oh crap!" Miles let go just before he was monster food. The monsters glowered—as only a monster can—and disappeared.

Somehow his momentum sent him sailing past May and me into the bushes. Popping his head up, leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair, he said, "That went way better in my mind. I swear." The monster looked at one another before disappearing.

Brushing the dust and such from his pants, Miles stepped out of bushes. "Are you guys okay?" All of May's Pokemon—save for Sapphire, who was just staring at Miles with a smirk—realized who it was at the same time.

"QUAGSIRE!" They gasped. He smiled and waved at the Pokemon. He was only a foot or so between Miles and May and I.

"Thank you!" May smiled widely. "Oh, and hi! I'm May!" Everyone—except for Sapphire—fell anime style. Miles smirked at me and took May's hand.

"Miles, or, you might now me better as," His formed glowed and suddenly a mini quagsire stood in the human's place. "Quagsire!" May looked at the once human Quagsire holding her hand with shocked eyes before screaming.

"A Talking Pokemon!" She yelled, running behind me. "Are you with Team Rocket?"

Liz smiled, "She sells sea shells down by the sea shore." Liz, master tongue twister, must be recalling using her skills to help get us away from Team Rocket during our journey through Johto.

"No…" Miles rolled his eyes, return to a human form. "Those people are a group of idiots and airheads."

"Then what just happened?" May asked, stepping from behind me.

"It's a long complex story—" Miles started.

"Not really once you think about it," A new voice said. We turned to see the monsters, only this time we made a semi circle about a very tall woman dressed in a long blue robe that started at her shoulders and revealed a lot of cleavage with a thin blue rope tied around her waist that had a small green blue bag with long sea blue hair that waved to her waist. "This dolt and his sweet little sister were curse by me to two different Pokemon forms." Miles scowled.

"I thought I might find you here." He glared.

"Yes, and that's why you went and got them to follow you," She waved her fingers at us—who were still confused. The woman turned her attention from Miles to May and me. "Ah, the young Hayden couple, adorable."

"Young?" I repeated, eyebrow cocked.

"Hayden?" May blushed. "He may be a Hayden, but I'm not!"

The woman laughed and a Miles rolled his eyes the mumbled, "Not yet."

"Not yet!" May blushed darker and a blush rushed across my face. Liz and Blaziken burst into hysterics.

"The look on your faces!" Liz doubled over. "Priceless!" Blazkien and Liz's laughter was dieing now. The woman in the blue robe raised a blue eyebrow at them before continuing.

"As I was saying, it's good to meet you for the first time," The woman's unnatural blue lips peeked at the ends in a smiled. "I'm Azure. Master sorceress and time traveler."

"Sorceress?" May stared her up and down. "Really?"

"May no!" Miles cried, but it was to late. Azure snapped her fingers and May's brown hair turned a sickly yellow color. Another snap and it was back. Miles let out a sigh of relief.

"Miles, did you really think I'd mess with your future by cursing her to Pokemon form and send her to the past as I did you?" Miles scowled at her words. Then the meaning of her words sunk in. Azure smirked. "Oh dear, did I drop the ball on you're little secret, child?" Miles glowered.

"Wait? You're from the future? And a Pokemon?" May stared at him.

"I was curse to a wooper form! It wasn't a choice! Yeah, I am from the future," Miles crossed his arms. I couldn't believe it. The future? As in the time that hasn't happen yet? I glanced at the woman, who was smirking. It's true what they say. Hell furry hath nothing to a woman's scorn.

"Shall I tell them you're other secret?" Azure asked.

"Which one? The one where I lost my little sister or the fact that I'm their first born son?" Miles pointed his thumb at us. There was a group _thud_ as our mouths hit the ground.

"Son?" I winced at the thought. Miles turned to us, smirking.

"Yup. My full name is Miles F. Hayden. Born in LaRoasse in 2022 to a Mr. and Mrs. Drew and May Hayden." Miles explained. "Liz was right, The look on your faces, priceless."

The first of us to regain their voice was May, who cheered, "Yes! He has _my _hair! Oh, and Drew's eyes too." She added as everyone fell anime style. "What? I'm happy about this! I was sure if I ever had a child with Drew they're look like him with green hair."

"No, that's Rosaline," Azure said.

"Who?" I had a hunch I wasn't going to like the answer.

"My little sister, Rosaline," Miles grumbled. "She is my traveling partner."

Azure smirked, "She the one that has green hair. Correct, Rosaline?" Suddenly Sapphire was floating in the air to Azure, who grabbed her by her tail. Sapphire glowed like Miles did.

"Wow…the Petalbrug Woods looks cool upside-down!" A girl with long green hair that probably went to her waist with one part of her bangs that where swept to the side and the other part jetting out a tad and falling in her face—I think, she was upside down—with deep blue eyes in a red shirt and light blue jeans who was being held by Azure by her left ankle said. "Hey! A wurmple!" She pointed towards the treetops.

"She has my eyes! Yes!" May chirped. I suppress the urge to hit my head against a tree. Azure grip on the girl lessen and soon she was one the ground, an oversized bag falling on top of her, eye spirals. _Now she really does have May's eyes. _I thought.

"I'll see you in Slateport," Azure said, the monsters and the woman herself disappearing.

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there who thought Sapphire—err Rosaline—should have been a dantini! See! I had a plan the whole time.**

**Oh and for the record, It's **_**not**_** pronounced 'ROSE-aline" it's pronounced "RAZA-aline"—short A and Z sound for the S. Like from ****Romeo and Juliet****. If you've seen the new movie then you should already know…also, Hollywood ruined ****Romeo and Juliet****. They took out the Balcony Scene—probably the most famous scene in the whole PLAY! And they took out the part where Romeo and Paris fight and Romeo kills Paris! And then very end where Old Montague and Old Capulet make up by ending the fights and making golden statues of the other's child! Read the play first—if you don't understand the go to SparkNotes they have a more or less translation to modern English. **


	12. Awaken, Sleeping Rose

**Drew: *Glaring***

**Waveripple: Nya~Ha~! He's mad at me for making him the father of our favorite mudfish!**

**Drew: I'm not mad. I'm pissed.**

**Waveripple: Oh go suck an ice cube and get over it!**

**Drake: I'm staying out of this. ****Waveripple doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Awaken, sleeping Rose.**

"Rosaline. Raza," Miles poked the girl who Azure had dropped with one foot. "Yo, little sister. Rosaline September Hayden"

"Rosaline September…" May said in awe. "I'm awesome at picking names!"

"How can you be calm about this!" I cried.

"Miles, what's you're middle name?" May asked, ignoring me. Miles looked up the shrugged.

"Fredrick," He went back to returning to wake up Rosaline.

"Miles Fredrick…" May frowned. "Drew, you pick horrible names!" Must not hit tree with head. Must not hit tree with head. "Oh, and I'm calm because this is amazing! I mean this means we get married!" She smiled brightly. Though she does have a good point, that's no means to be calm.

"Yeah, look on the bright side, Drew," Miles tugged down on a thin tree branch, snapping it from the tree, causing a wurmple to hit the ground and scuttle away. "You know you make it to at least 25 without dieing…that I know of." Mile smirked and put the branch over his shoulder.

"What are you do—"

_SNAP! _The tree branch cracked against the ground.

"Huh? What?" Rosaline looked up, blue eyes wide. "Miles?" She stood, only to fall back down.

"Good morning, sleep dolt," Miles greeted, only to get a kick to the shin. Glaring, Rosaline stood up and placed her hands on her hips, looking about until her eyes fell on us.

She grinned and walked over. Pausing, Rosaline looked down at Liz, Rosarade, and Munchlax, "Oh, how I've missed being tall!" The girl giggled. "Though being super flexible was cool too." She slipped behind Blaziken and peered around. "I was like a ninja!" We fell anime style. "And using moves was sweet."

"That's Rosaline for you. Thinking of the positive side of everything." Miles shook his head and groaned as Rosaline began talking to May, both grinning widely. "Annoying girl."

"Though I have doubts about you, I think she might actually be related to me," I hide a smile as a smirk cross her face and she threw her bangs back.

"Oh, thank you, future father," Miles rolled his eyes. "If I held so much arrogance in myself then you'd believe me."

"Probably," I responded. "Or if you acted like May." As if on cue, Rosaline tripped and fell to the earth.

"That's not happening. Raza got May's…err…May-ness—does that make sense?" Miles said.

"It does, unfortunately." I admitted then asked, "Does that means you got my…Drew-ness?"

"It does, unfortunately," Mile ran a hand through his hair. "Only it's not nearly as severe of case. I'm not as cocky as you. Or as annoying. Or as—"

"May obsessed? Oh, never mind, you beat me in that one. Wooper's Best Day ever, remember?" I smirked as he blushed.

"I WAS NOT in my right mind then!" He snapped.

"MILES! GUESS WHAT!" Rosaline and May ran over. Rosaline had a huge grin on her face. "May says she'll help us get to Slateport—oh you can come if you want, Drew." She added thoughtfully.

"_I_ don't need help getting to Slateport," Miles responded.

"Well, _I_ do." Rosaline stuck her tongue out. It took all of three seconds for an argument to break out.

May stepped to me. "You want to help them, right?"

I shrugged, "We can go to Sinnoh anytime."

"Ah-Ha! Rosaline three, Miles one!" We turned to see Rosaline sitting cross-legged on her older brother. "Okay, let's go!"

**Two things, We all remember Wooper's best day, right? *Hee-hee* Oh good times, good times!** **And the journey begins! Yah! **


	13. Hot Shot and Slack

**I don;t own Pokemon**

**Hot Shot and slack.**

Rosaline was walking in front of us with her oversize bag. She turned and walked backwards. "Come on, you slowpokes! I've seen Slugma go faster!" She smiled, only to have her eyes get wide and fall backwards with her arm flailing. "I meant to do that!" She scrambled up, the contains of her bag falling out. "Oopes! A little help please?"

"How does she carry that bag?" I wondered, ducking down to pick up a stray heal ball.

"I have no idea," Miles respond, putting things back in her bag. "I tried carrying it and I couldn't moved for three days."

"Heat Rock, repeal, sun stone, water stone, heal power, blue shard, green shard, red shard, yellow shard, soothe bell, stardust, honey…I'll keep this out for later, HM Cut, HM Rock Smash, HM Fly…Hey!" Rosaline jumped up. "My badge case…and Hot Shot's pokéball!" In one hand she had a premier ball and in the other was a pink badge case.

"You're a trainer?" May spoke the words that were on my mind.

"Yup, I'm gonna be the champ," Rosaline opened the case to reveal four badges.

"Miles, are you a coordinator?" May asked, holding her hands together in a pleading way.

"Miles couldn't coordinate his way out of a paper bag," Rosaline giggled.

"I'm not a coordinator. I have zero talent in contests. Sorry May." Miles said. May sniffled.

"None of my kids are coordinators…" She pouted sadly. I sighed inwardly. May and my coordinator genes must have canceled each other out. That's sad.

"No entirely," Rosaline and Miles chorus. May looked up, the confusion showing on her face as Rosaline went on, patting her shoulder. "There is still hope. Axel—our cousin—is pretty good at coordinating." That was fine and dandy, but that wasn't what May and I heard. Nothing after cousin got through to May and it just barely register in my mind.

May and I spoke at the same time. "Max/Mille has children?" We gasped.

Miles hid a smile, "You had that same smile when Aunt Millie told you."

"Millie has children," the thought of my little sister ever growing up seemed so…_foreign._

"Only Axel. Uncle Max has one on the way, though. Twins, I think," Rosaline rubbed her chin. "Or was it sextuplets?" May had the same look on her face as I'm sure I did. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She laughed. May and I glared. "Mew, Sorry—couldn't help it!"

She turned and continued picking the contains of her bag. After a few more glares, May and I helped her again. Finally we were done. Rosaline pulled it back over her shoulder. With a smile, she reached into her pocket. Two pokéballs in her hand. Rosaline held the premier ball in her hand and looked at the normal red and white pokéball, before handing it to Miles. "Hey ya go, Miles. It's your Pokemon!"

"Wow…a Pokemon training Pokemon," May mused.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Miles muttered. "Haven't you got that yet?"

I snickered, "Please, Miles, tell me you have a quagsire."

"What Pokemon do you have," May asked. Rosaline grinned ear to ear, taking a ball from her belt.

"I'm following in the tradition you set, Drew." Rosaline smirked and threw the ball up.

I blinked, "Tradition?"

"Hot-Shot, you're up!" I hadn't noticed it at first but Hot Shot's ball had seals on it. So when the ball popped open, it popped open with a burst of sparkled from the ball itself, and then a bunch of thin, yellow needles shot out from the seal.

"Caturne," Hot Shot smirked. May and my mouths hit the ground again. A caturne? Why a caturne? An image of a rival of ours came to mind, Harley. Hot Shot looked like a normal caturne only with a purple scarf around his neck.

"The grass starter tradition," Rosaline smiled. "Hot Shot!" She threw her arms around the needle Pokemon. "Guess what? We're in the past! How cool is that? And those," She pointed to us. "Are my parents! Cool huh?" Hot Shot looked past her at us. "Caturne!" it waved.

"Why do you have a caturne?" I asked.

"Because, it's a tradition! Grass starters. You have Rosarade. I have Hot Shot. Right, bubby?" She smiled at him. He nodded. "Besides, he was given to me by a friend of yours, Harley." May and I fell anime style.

"Harley's not…" Rosaline ignored us and was talking to Hot Shot.

"Don't tell her that," Miles frowned. "She cares about Hot Shot more than _me _half the time. If she found out Harley was never not your friend, she might cry."

"We get along with Harley in the future?" May asked.

"You seem to," Miles spun the pokéball he was given on his fingers. "Slack, I guess you can come out as well." Like Rosaline, there was a seal on the ball. So Slack appeared in a burst of yellow stars with blue outlines.

"Slackoth!" He yawned, falling asleep on Miles's foot.

"I missed you too, Slack," He grabbed the sloth Pokemon.

"Miles did the tradition on May's side of the family!" Rosaline said.

"A slackoth? I've never even had a slackoth," May frowned.

"I never said it was set by you. Grandpa Norman has a slackoth and Uncle Max does too. I think Slackoth are lazy and smelly. But Miles like them," She laughed as Slack hung, asleep, around Miles's next. "It seems like a guy thing if you ask me."

"Cat, caturne," Hot Shot nodded in agreement.

"Hot Shot, you are a guy," Rosaline said to the needle Pokemon. Hot Shot sighed. "I know, you want to be a girl. I understand. Girls are way better the guys." She patted his shoulder.

"I bet Harley planed that," I grumbled as Rosaline cooed to the caturne.

"You're probably right," Miles said, Slack moved to his head. He sighed. "Slack, you'd better not try that as a slaking."

"Slack!" He yawned.

Miles head fell down and he sighed, "And Raza says your weak." I smirked at him on the outside and sighed on the inside. My son—ugh, I can barely think that—is a sucky Pokemon trainer. Joy.

Petalburg was a small town. So the second we enter, it took all of five minutes for May's family to get word we were here.

"MAY!" Her little brother, Max popped out of nowhere and tackled May.

"Hey Max," May greeted.

"Wow, look," Rosaline's eyes shone. "That's Max as a kid. He looks so cute." Max then realized he was being stared at.

"Who's that?" He pointed at Rosaline.

"Hiya!" She darted up. "I'm Rosaline Hayden!" Miles and I had the same reaction. We cringed waited for Max to speak. "And that's Miles, he's my brother! And we're Drew third cousin's sister's niece's nephew's wife's grandkids—twice removed." Miles and I let out sighs.

"I see the rebalance," Max said. "You and Drew have the same noses."

"We do?" Rosaline about faced and put her face inches from mine, comparing our noses. "Hey! We do! Cool!"

"You are defiantly related to May," I mumbled to her.

"Thank you!" She grinned widely then 'returned' the compliment. "And Miles have your eyes and face!" the green haired girl turned and darted back towards Max and May. I cringed.

"Ouch, the pain. I feel my pride as your someday son dieing," Miles crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm going to need therapy now."

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten me killed, I would except you," I retorted.

"I liked you better with fatherly instincts," Miles muttered. "Oh, well, we can't always get what we want. Come on, daddy-kins." I glared at him and he just smirked and walked off. Oh Mew, it was my smirk. I winced, I hated this _so_ much.

Miles's POV

I saw the look on his face and chuckled inwardly. He hated this _so_ much! Ha! I how I shouldn't be mean to Drew, but I can't help myself! In the future, Drew and I actually have a pretty good bond as far as father/son bonds go.

Flashback…err…flash forward? I don't know! 0

"Are you sure this will work, Dad?" I asked him. We were in the middle of large clearing with a few big rocks scattered here and there. I was only seven then.

"No, not at all," He smirked tying the fuses for at least five different cans of Monster with a little bit of black power it them together. "Actually, this might kill us."

"That's nice," I looked at the make shifted bomb warily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the rocks are thick enough to protect us," He grinned. I nodded.

"And it will make a huge boom, right?" I waited for him to nodded. "YES! What do we do?"

He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me back four yards or so, so I was close to the rocks. "When I light this, run like Hell—and if you're mother ask, I said heck." Dad grinned as I nodded, ready to run.

"Get ready to run, Miles," Dad bended down and lit the fuse. "RUN!" I gleefully darted behind the rock. Dad was there seconds later and we both peered out. "any second now it should—"

_**BOOOOOM!**_ The ground shook and the cans flew high to the sky so high they couldn't be seen. "Wow…that was awesome. But won't we get in trouble?" Dad smirked and reached into his pocket.

"For what? A dad teach his son to battle? A battle that just so happen to have voltorb that used self-destruct," Dad smirked just as the monster cans hit the ground with a loud clank-thud. "And it blew up our drinks." I mulled over this, then broke out into a large smile and chuckled. "And if your mother or sister asks if we know what the explosion was, you say…"

"I have no idea!" I filled in with a laugh.

"That's my boy!" He put a hand on my shoulder and we walked away. For you freak out, we did pick up the cans…I'm not a litter bug.

Flash… forward? Flash back? My head! 0

I smiled to myself. Fun times. Nothing tighten the bond between father and son like blowing things up. Glancing back, I saw Max speaking with Drew.

"Daydreaming, Miles?" Rosaline asked. "You had that 'I'm not really here right now' look on your face." May peeked around her.

"I was not daydreaming," I grumbled.

"I think you were," May said. "I've seen Drew with that look sometimes."

"I think I have too," Rosaline said.

"Well they do look a lot alike…" May mumbled.

I scowled. "I'm made up of half of Drew's DNA, of course we have the same facial features."

"Well, that's beside the point. You have the same mannerisms too," Rosaline rubbed her chin. When I snapped at her demanding what 'mannerisms' we have in common that she doesn't have as well. "Well, you flick your hair—I throw mine, difference—, you scowl in the same way, ask anyone and they will tell you have share a smirk and their there your love M—" I covered her mouth then.

"Okay, Rosaline, Okay! I believe you! Just shut up," I snapped. She grinned widely. "I dislike you right now."

**Update next week.**


	14. Rosaline Vs Norman

**I'm back! And I still don't own Pokemon!**

**Rosaline Vs. Norman**

Rosaline's POV

My eyes widen. The Petalbrug gym almost thirty years in the past! It was beautiful, better then the one I was half raised in. Not that I don't love the gym, but after the fire repairs, it wasn't as pretty. "Wow…" I touched the door like it was a jewel. "So…pretty…so…not burn from fire damage."

"What?" May looked at me as Max ran in to get her parents/my future grandparents.

"The Petal burg gym caught on fire after a battle when we were kids," Miles told her.

"So…not…brunt," I mumbled. "This is the…best day of…my young life!" I was holding myself back from hugged the building. "Miles, when we get back, I'm going to be able to say I saw the gym in it's hay day! That rhymes with Hayden…which is my last name…my first my is Rosaline, which pretty much has the word rose in it…which are red…and red is to blue as yellow is to green…and Miles, can I battle Norman?"

"How did you get that from hay day?" May asked.

"I will never know," he mumbled.

"If I can beat him now, I might be able to beat him later, when I'm trying to get a badge! Please? Miles, please? Can I please battle Norman?" I begged him. "Please?" I gave him the puppy dog lip. It has to work. Must get brother to say yes, must get brother to say yes. Just as Miles opened his mouth, another voice answered for him.

"I'd love to have a battle with you," Norman said. My eyes widen.

"No you've done it," Miles muttered, covering his ears.

"YEEESSS!" I shrieked.

3rd person

May watched from the gym seat as Rosaline shook with excitement. It would be a one on one battle between her dad and Rosaline. Rosaline's starter, Hot Shot stood beside her. Norman called out Slaking.

"Wow…Slack, look," Miles said to his Pokemon, who was sitting on his head. "There's your dad. Wow, he really was impressive looking in his prime." Slack waved and yawned to the Slaking, who yawned back. "Have a nice conversation, Slack?"

"Slack," He answered back. Miles chuckled, patting the slackoth's head. "Oth…" His eyes slipped shut. Then the match started. Rosaline ordered Hot Shot to use needle arm. The caturne ran at slaking and was about to hit hin when his arm shot out and blocked it.

"Spin it, Slaking!" Norman ordered. Slaking started spinning the grass type. "Not stop and use ice punch!" Rosaline's eyes widen as the ice coated fist hit her Pokemon. Slaking put Hot Shot down. The caturne stumbled before falling to the ground, faint.

"Hot Shot!" Rosaline darted out. "Okay, buddy, you need a nice long rest." She returned him to his ball. "Man, you're really good." Rosaline stood as Norman walked up to her. "I mean, you slaking was awesome. I've didn't think it could move so fast!" She grinned widely. Making a note to herself. _Train harder. Grandpa's slow Pokemon are unnaturally fast. Probably feeds them bananas._

Miles patted her shoulder. "I knew you would lose."

"Slack!" Slack nodded. "Oth."

"Well why don't you try," She stuck her tongue out.

"Sure, if Norman wants," Miles turned to the gym leader. Norman smiled and said sure. Thus there was another match. It was another one on one match. Slack vs. Norman's Spinda.

Slack yawned, looking at the spinda who was swaying side to side. "Now, Slack, don't fall asleep like last time!" Miles called it him. "Now, Slack, use starch attack." Slowly…oh so slowly, the sloth Pokemon went over to spinda and tried to strach it, but it side stepped and used the multicolored psybeam.

The beam came close to Slack when Miles yelled out, "Protect, Slack, then yawn!" A green and blue shield appeared and took the hit of the psybeam. As it went down, Slack yawned at spinda.

"He's doing better than you, Rosaline," Max stated as Rosaline crossed her arms and huffed.

"Spinda, use copy cat!" Spinda copied the move and used yawn back at Slack, who was already yawning because it's a slackoth.

"That's just what I wanted you to do. Slack, encore the yawn again!" Miles ordered with a smirk. Slack clapped his claws together and a large ball appeared and hit Spinda. Then he yawned again. Norman winced as Spinda used yawn at the already yawning Pokemon.

"That was a good idea, Miles," Norman said as another turned pasted and Spinda got sleepier and used yawn. Miles nodded as Spinda fell asleep. "To bad Slack's gonna be asleep soon too."

"That's what you think! Slack, quick, your chesto berry," Miles smirked as the most asleep Slack bit into the chestro berry. "Alright! Now, rock tomb!" Slack dug his claws to the ground and threw four rock around the spinda, then one more on top. "Slack, rock smash on the rocks!" Slack jumped to the air and hit the rocks with a glowing claw. The rocks were forced at spinda and it fainted.

"Nice going, Slack!" Miles shouted. Slack turned and raised a claw, his body glowing. "Huh…is he…evolving?" The glowing stopped and everyone stared.

"Vig!" Slack said.

"What the…he's still Slackoth sized!" Miles cried. It was true, though the slacker Pokemon had changed, he was still the same size. Slack swung his arms around a bit. "At least you would want to ride on my head anymore…" As if one cue, Slack jumped and landed on his head, falling asleep. "How is that even possible! You're still lazy!"

"That's…weird," Drew said. Miles nodded slightly, hid head down with sorrow.

"I can't believe it…he's still lazy and tiny and riding on my head…" Miles sighed. "Why does like kind of weirdness happen to me?"

**Drew's POV**

…Burn~!

**Well, Slack evolved and Miles got burned. Oh and who else do we know that evolved but didn't change size, hmmm? I wonder who it was…**

**In other news, school starts next week for me, so the update will, more than likely, become very haphazard. I might skip Tuesday updates and do Saturday or Sunday. Or not at all. **

**But, you know, more people doing my poll or reviewing might make them more regular.**


	15. Photographs

**Photographs **

**Drew's POV**

Miles was still crestfallen over his Pokemon. He was sitting in the corner, petting the vigeroth. "Why is the weirdness attracted to me? Why?"

"Vig!" Slack yawned. It was amazing. Vigeroths are called the wild spirit Pokemon for a reason, yet Slack still just as lazy. But, I think I know why it's still small.

I strolled over to him. "Still down?" He glared.

"My start—who is the weakest in my team—evolved and is still as weak and lazy as ever, why do you think?"

"Point, but I know why it is still small." He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. "Some of Quagsire's smallness rubbed off on him."

"I hate you so much it's not funny," Miles growled. "At least I'm not fuzzy!" We glared at one another until someone chucked a rock that hit Miles first then bounced off his head and hit me.

"Will you to stop being mean to each other," Rosarade snapped. "It's was fun at first, now it's annoying." We glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Geez, even your glares at the same…" We winced.

May's POV

I peeked in to the room where Miles and Drew were staying. They were glaring at each other, should have known. I rolled my eyes and left them be.

Back in the room Rosaline and I were sharing—since Dad somehow set my on fire in a gym battle—Rosaline was going through her oversized back. I strolled over and looked over her shoulder into the abyss of the bag.

"Holy Mew…" I breathed.

"Hey, May! I was just see all the stuff I have in here is in the right spot," She reached in and blinked. "Hey, this isn't mine." She pulled out a plain brown bag. "Oh, Miles' backpack…I wonder if he left any cash in here."

Before I could stop her, Rosaline dumped it on the bed. It had a few changes of clothes and a few Pokemon items, other than that it was empty. Rosaline handed me the bag and started searching through the clothes and items

I shrugged and unzipped the front pocket. "Hmm?" Inside were a few pictures. "Photos?" Rosaline peered at them as I sat down.

"And Miles says he doesn't keep pictures of me with him!" Rosaline smirked.

It was true. The picture was of her and Miles. She was holding a catnea, smiling happily, and Miles had a smirk on his face with Slack on his head. I flipped to the next picture. This was of Miles, a few years younger, standing with his arms crossed and scowling at the ground. A man with green hair was smiling, rubbing his head.

"Is that Drew?" I pointed to the man.

"Hmmm? No, that's Dad. Drew's in the next room over," Rosaline said.

"So it is Drew?" I summed up. She nodded, snatching the picture from me. I looked down. The next one was of Rosaline and woman with kinda of long kinda short brown hair, smiling together.

"And that's of Mom, you in the future," She said, snatching the photo from me before I could really look at it. The last photo was of future Drew and me. My face was beep red and Drew had his arms around my waist, smirking. I could see an purple wigglytuff—Liz I bet—and a Rosarade—Rosarade—waving to the camera. I felt _my_ now face go beet read. Rosaline look over my shoulder. "Cute huh? I think I took that….yeah, I did. On you…err…17th wedding anniversary last year…err no, it would be in the future now? **(*) **Whatever."

I stared at it. It was surreal. We looked way older, but it was still us. It was strange. Before I could really take the photo in, Rosaline grabbed it away and started down the hall.

Drew's POV

Rosarade was standing in front of the door when Rosaline burst in. The Rose Pokemon flew pasted Miles and me to the wall and landed on my bag. "Ouch."

"Sorry!" Rosaline blushed.

"It's okay." Rosarade muttered, rubbing her head. "Carry on."

"Right!" She grinned. "Miles, you love me!" She accused. Miles and I sweat dropped. She sent Rosarade flying because of that? "I have proof!" She pulled and photo out from her pocket. "I found it in your bag." Miles blushed and tried to snatch it away.

"No, I keep it so I don't have to describe you when you wonder off," Miles snapped.

"Miles loves me! Miles loves me!" She sang, handing the photo back. Miles grumbled under his breath.

"I'll give you your bag later…maybe!" She giggled and darted out of the room. I really see May's DNA in her, I really do.

**(*): Miles is 15. Rosaline's 12. They had Miles after being married for two year and Rosaline after 5 because May wanted a girl. I mean, who doesn't?**

**Kinda, short I know! Sorry! Oh and, you all have got to try this:-) : Randomly pick a reviewer who has an account, go to his/her account, from there, go to their favorite authors and click one of them, on the account of the one you clicked, click one of their favorite authors, repeat this ten times—when you hit one that does not have a favorite author, go back and pick another author—who do you land on and do you know any of categories they write under, have you written under them? I landed on Mysterious Penname, author of 4 stories for Inu Yasha and Death Note. I've watched the anime, but I have never written any FF's for them**

**Anyone who does this and reviews/PM me their results gets a cooooookiiieee~! I found it weird how far I got from Pokemon and yet still stayed on an anime**


	16. Air Dragon Types

**Been busy, sorry for the late update. :-)**

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

Rosaline whistled as we strolled down the south of Oldendale. With every step, her bag went up as her foot hit the ground, causing her tune to waver slightly.

"This is great!" She turned around and walking backwards. "Don't you think?"

"I do, but I can't say the same for May," I snickered.

May blinked, not hearing me, "It's a nice day, and I think we'll be in Staleport soon."

"So you do think. Who knew?" I saw Miles covered a smile.

"Please, Drew, be nice to your wife," Miles sniggered. I shuddered a tad. It was really weird to think of May as a girlfriend—let alone a wife and a mother. Then an idea came to me.

"Miles," I walked closer to him so the girls couldn't hear me. "I have a question."

"If you say anything about Wooper's best day, father or not, I'm killing you," He growled.

"No, but thanks for reminding me," I smirked. "Actually, I wanted to know if May got distracted and dropped you on your head." He ground his teeth. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Miles opened his mouth to speak, when Rosaline let out a squeal. "Wow! Look at the water! It's so blue!" Her eyes sparkled. "Any idea how we get a cross?" I blinked, looking across the channel. It was too far to jump…but…I smirked.

"Maybe Miles can furrier us across?" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"And when I start to drown, we can use fuzzy as a life vest. I'm sure pluff floats," Miles elbowed me back.

I smirked, "Touché."

He bowed with a smirk of this own. "I learned from the worst."

"I bet he was devilishly handsome, right?" I chuckled as May paced trying to figure out just how to get across.

"Not as handsome as I," Miles responded. Before I could tell him he'd just admitted that I was devilishly handsome, Rosaline let out a cry.

"I know!" She darted far back to the tree line. I sweat dropped. She was going to try to _jump_ it? Really, even May wouldn't try that.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" May asked, gripping my arm. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Eh," Miles shrugged. "She's a good swimmer. Besides, I'm sure the sharpedo will leave her be. Her hair looks too much like algae for their tastes. So, Drew, you could swim it, if you wanted." I glowered at him and was about to make a snide remark when a blur of blue, white, and green flew by, throwing my hair whipping in to my ears, and my ears ringing

With a woot, the blur floated above the channel. Sitting with her legs out to one side was Rosaline. The alteria under her flapped her wings. She waved. "I'll see you guys in Slateport!" With that, she pointed and the alteria about faced and fly off. Miles face palm.

"DAMN IT! ROSALINE GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. Whether Rosaline had heard him or not wouldn't have effected if she came back, I was sure. "I forgot about her alteria!" He kicked a tree. "What, that's it." Reaching into his pocket, Miles pulled out a poké ball. "Salamace!" The large blue dragon type let a cry. The flames that escaped its mouth caused May to step behind me. Miles hopped on to its back. "We need to get my stupid sister."

The wind whipped up from its wings sent dust flying. Covering my face with my arm, I was able to just barely see Miles leave. "How are we suppose to get across?" May cried. "I don't have a dragon type!" I smirked and pulled out Flygon's poké ball. She looked at it. "But you do. I knew that." Flygon appeared and rubbed his eyes.

"Flygon, give us a lift."

Flygon yawned. "Hmm? Oh, right. Lift." He bended down. "You two better not try anything up their, or I'm dumping you." I glared at him as I helped May on before letting on myself. "Hold on, lady and Drew. This may be bumpy." With that, the desert spirit took to the air.

He wasn't lying. I don't know if he was going this fast to show off or what. He was speeding faster than ever. May gulped and wrapped her arms around my wait, looking down. "He's not going to let us fall, is he?"

"If he does, I'm taking him down with us," I glanced at the Flygon.

Flygon smirked, "You wanna bet?" With that, he stopped abruptly, causing May to crash into me. Then he dive bombed the water. As if on cue, a sharpedo appeared. May's scream echoed in my ear. Just before hitting the water, Flygon flipped upside-down and flew with in inches of the shark Pokemon's teeth.

"Flygon! Stop this right now!" I commanded. He chuckled, spiraling as he flew. May buried her face in my back as I held a death grip to the Pokemon, knuckles white. "Flygon!"

Finally listening to me, he stopped. We were flying above the ground. I let out a sigh. But, Flygon wasn't done yet. Just as I let go, he spun around, May and I falling off. May's arms, which were still encircled around my waist, caused her to twist so when we fell, we were nose to nose.

I blushed. "Um…you okay?"

Face flushed, she nodded. Flygon giggled. Without moving out of the position, I returned Flygon to the pokéball. I now had full intent to make full use of this predicament as only an arrogant bastard of a teenage male could.

May's POV

It was times like this that I was very glad Drew wasn't a vampire or something. My face was so flushed; I could feel it down past my neckline. That flygon of his is going to play. Sometime after I got my hands back from where they were pinned between Drew's back and the earth. I untangled my fingers and started to pull my arms out. Drew smirked and caught my wrists in his hands. "And what do you think your doing?"

"Um, getting up," I glanced at my hands.

"No you're not," His smirk caused my heart to skip a beat. In one fluid movement, he had pushed me down to the ground, and I found myself looking into his emerald eyes. "Not until I say." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Understand?"

"Maybe?" I looked away. "Depends on what you want to do."

"I'll give you a hint," He breathed in my ear, his hand touching a sliver of skin that had appeared when he pushed me over on my hip. I shuddered. "Do you need another, airhead?"

"Maybe," I smiled slyly. His lips met mine as his hand snaked up my shirt. Nope, I really didn't need a hint. My own hands slipped around his waist.

We probably would have gotten a lot after then that had Miles' yell not echo towards us. Drew let out a frustrated sigh, pushing himself up. "Damn it."

Drew's POV

I grumbled curses towards Miles as I pulled May to her feet. "Let's go find him." May, still slightly flushed, nodded as we headed towards Miles' cries. We entered a wooded area. The trees were coated in an almost transparent layer of silk.

What I saw next almost made Miles' interruption worth it. Miles was hanging upside down by silk tied around his feet. His shirt kept falling into his face. He was twisting around as we stared. "Damn wurmple! Annoying Pokemon!"

"Hey! Don't make fun of wurmple!" May blurted out as Miles's came face to face with.

He sighed. "Well, are you going to help me down or not?"

I smirked, "Not a chance in Hell." May giggled to herself. "Drew, quite being mean." I turned to her with a completely serous face. "May, the teenage male hormones say no, we leaving hanging for a while."

Miles frowned, "Come on! Let me down! The blood in rushing to my head."

Having no intension of help him, I strolled over and asked, "Tell me, how did this came about?"

He let out a sigh, "I thought I saw Rosaline here—it was a patch of grass—so I flew down, returned Salamence and those stupid wurmple attacked."

I chuckled, "Wow, just wow. Defended by the weakest Pokemon native to Hoenn, nice." He glowered at me and was about to yell at me, when his eyes widen. "Look out!"

Before I could respond, my feet and head traded places. "What the Hell?" Then I saw them wurmple. They were glowering. May gulped, she was the only free one of us all.

May, think fast for once, pulled out Blaziken's pokéball. Just as the brunette was going let the fire type out, a strand of wurmple silk hit the ball and threw it aside. May gasped, stepping back.

"This is just not my day," I sighed.

"I know the feeling," Miles stated. I highly doubted he was ever interrupted from an almost sure fired chance by his future son. But, hey, you never know. The wurmple reared up at May, who let out a shriek.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I reached for my pokéballs. One of the wurmple saw this and glowered at me. It rose up, set to use poison sting. No way I could have called out a Pokemon before it could fire. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

The purple stinger were fired towards me before my hand was even close.

"Protect!"

~?~?~?~?~

Rosaline smiled as she strolled down the shop line streets of Slateport. Her caturne at her side. "Wow, it this so cool. I wish Miles would have let come here when we first pasted through…more maybe the second time? Is this the first? I dunno." Rosaline held her head, confused. "Time travel is really stupid!" Then, out of the corner of her eye, Rosaline say something that made her heart stop.

"Oh my Mew."

**Waveripple: *sigh with content* oh, the contestshipping PG-13 fluff. Oh, how I love it! Do you guys think there should be more? You're opinion will be of greatly use to me in writing the story and making it how the reads want it. Remember,**

**my stories are a reader's democracy—your opinions matter to me—…only I'm the dictator and my word is law.**

**Though, I think it was…okay…anyway, I have news, I have been on the site for a year! *pulls string and balloons fall to the ground* I've done pretty well for myself, no?**

**Drake: Whatever. *Waveripple hits Drake with mallet***


	17. Mananphy slap

**Return of Dee-Dee**

3rd person Rosaline's POV

Her mouth hit the ground. She grabbed Hot Shot by the arm and darted. "Oh my Mew!" She pushed aside the crowd of people—cause them to throw more than a few curses her way. Eyes wide, the girl let out a cry.

"Caturne?" The caturne blinked as the green haired girl with shining eyes stared up at him.

"Wow, such a wonderful and strong looking caturne." She muttered in awe. "Hot Shot…one day you'll look at strong!"

"Um, excuse me, Hon." Rosaline blinked, looking up to see a man with plum colored hair that went down to his waist and sharp green eyes in a suit meant to mimic a carturne's pattern. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Sorry! I was looking at this amazing caturne. I mean, look at it! Those needle are sharp and glossy! It's power could blow a wailord out of the water!" Rosaline stated. "Whoever owns this beautiful Pokemon must be pound!"

"I am, hon." The man stated.

Rosaline smiled widely. "You're this Pokemon's trainer? It's an honor! I'm Rosaline! Rosaline September Hay—dle." Rosaline just barely caught herself. "Rosaline September Haydle."

"Harley." He held out his hand. "Harley Davison.(*)"

"Harley…Davison…you mean…" Rosaline gasped. "The coordinator Harley Davison?"

"That's me." Harley smiled at her.

"WOW! I'm meeting one of my heroes. This just makes my day!" Rosaline yelled. "Hot Shot, can you believe it? Can you!"

"Carturne!" *Best day of my life!* Carturne cheered.

Harley smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. He's never been called someone's 'hero' before. Rival, adversary, most hated person they know, yea, but hero… "Well, Rosaline, your caturne's not so bad itself." The girl's eyes widen.

"T-thank you!" Rosaline stammered. "I have been training him really hard. My brother says I'm not that good—but what does he know?"

"He's wrong as a tranpinch in a lake." Harley stated.

Rosaline grinned. "That reminds me…I wonder where Miles and them wandered off to…"

"Miles?"

"Miles is my brother. We're traveling with May Maple and Drew Hayden." Rosaline said, looking around.

"Maple and Hayden?" Harley muttered, then smirked. "Oh, hon, let me help you find them."

"Really? Thank you!" Rosaline smiled brightly.

~?~?~?~?~

Drew's POV

"Hee-ya!" A delcatty jumped in front of us, a protect attack going.

"Light, use Comet Punch!" Then a lidein zoomed by, punching the wurmple and sending them flying.

"A delcatty and lidian…" I swallowed. "I really hope it's not who I think it is."

How many times I have said this? Fate hates me. Dee-Dee darted in front of us in rose-color glasses and a pink shirt with jeans. She ordered a water pulse from Del the delcatty. And a cut from Light the lidian.

"Heyya, Drew. How's tricks?" Light asked as he cut the string shot.

"Light, what in Acreus name are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my wrists.

"Our lady of perpetual tongue lashing will explain soon, fuzzy." He stated. I winced. Dee-Dee, the girl with a devil's tongue. I swear if I had spent anymore time with her than I did, I would have had to kill myself.

"Yeah! Run! Now!" Dee-Dee yelled at the bug types. "Now that that's over." She spun around. "Hello, May, Drew, and Miles. Or should I say May, Ted, and Quagsire?"

We gasped like magikarp out of water. How did she? "Dee-Dee, what are you—"

Dee-Dee suddenly pulled out what looked like a police badge and flipped it open. "Dee-Dee McDonald, Department of Time and Space Management and the protection of those whom the Legendaries have granted the gift of a second life."

"In English, please?" May stated.

"I'm with the people who make sure the time stream is not messed with and the protection of reborns." Dee-Dee explained.

"So, you're here to…" Miles rolled his hand to get her to keep going.

"Arrest Azure and sent you and your sister home," The girl stated. "And…morn over the lost of my teddierrsa!" She flung her arm over her eyes dramatically. "So sad!"

"You know that your teddisura was me, right?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah. I know." She shrugged. "I've known for a good 3 months now. It still breaks my heart!"

"Are you for real?" I asked dully.

"Sadly." Light sighed and shrugged, flowing past.

"Light…did you know about this?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice.

"Yup I did, Fuzzy!" Light smiled. "I just couldn't tell you because it would have ruin the plan—Azure has spies _everywhere_! Besides, throwing you against a rock was a hoot!"

"I'm going to strange you, you vile buzzing vermin." I growled.

Del sighed. "Sorry, had we known Azure had plan to destroy time, we would have told you."

"Destroy time?" Miles and I echoed, shocked.

Dee-Dee sighed as May sent me a shocked look. "Pretty much, if Miles and Rosaline are in this time for to long, the time stream with go out of whack. There can only be one set of any one persons in one part of time. If there are two of that person, time will either break down or erase that person from history."

"But why?" May swallowed. "Would she want to do that?"

"Azure wants time to reset itself. She has sent countless people to the past and to the future." Dee-Dee frowned. "Sooner or later, time is gonna reset. And Azure can edited it at her leisure."

"Anyone say, Queen Azure?" Light muttered.

"Then, I guess, we need to get Rosaline…" Miles stated plain. "That if she hasn't destroyed all of Slateport…again." As we headed for Slateport, I could see Miles becoming more and more antsy. "Dammit! I just know she's done something stupid!" And he took off running.

3rd person/Rosaline POV

"OH DREW~! OH MAY~ OH MILES~!" Harley called.

"MILES! MAY! DREW!" Rosaline cried. "Man, where are they hiding, Unova?"

"Where?" Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nowhere. MAY! DREW! MILES! COME ON! I MIGHT DO SOMETHING STUPID AND YOU'D MISS IT!" She yelled. Harley raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Miles always comes running when I do something stupid it's like his spidy sense or something." Rosaline shrugged.

Then, as if one cue, a hand grabbed Rosaline by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. "Ros…a…line…I'm going to kill you next time you run off."

"Hey, Harley, I found Miles!" Rosaline chirped. Miles blinked, looking up. He swallowed, dropping Rosaline.

Miles stopped suddenly—so suddenly, in fact, that everyone fell onto him. "And I found Everyone else." I glanced up and saw a denim-clad butt. Both Dee-Dee and Miles were wearing jeans. I cursed, pushing whomever it was away with a shudder. "Hey~ everyone." I glanced up to see Harley. His hand covered his mouth. Rosaline behind him.

"Mew Dammit!" I muttered, standing up. "Harley, what do I own the pleasure." I reached down and pulled May to her feet—eyes still spiraling.

"Oh! Right, you know Harley! I'm just a baka! He was helping me look for you—and he has a wick awesome caturne!" She cried, pointing. "Ain't he cool?" I was not sure what to think. Rosaline—my own flesh and blood…that is kind of creepy to think—loves Harley's Pokemon.

Miles stood shakily up and stepped back, hissing to me, "Just swallow your pride for Rosaline—and don't choke on it." I glanced out of the corner of my. Clearly he was swallowing his own ego.

"Rosaline," Dee-Dee stood, wiping dust form her pants. "Hi, I'm—"

"I know you! You're the crazy bitch!" Rosaline stated with a smile. I face-palmed and Miles fell anime style. May and Harley's mouth hit the ground. "Oopes! Sorry, impulse!"

"Um…okay." Dee-Dee, sent me a side-ways glare.

Later that night, after fighting off Harley's offers to stay at his house, I stared at the Pokemon Center ceiling—processing everything. Dee-Dee is a good guy. Rosaline find Harley to be her hero. Azure is trying to destroy everything and start the world over. Wumples are the most dangerous bug-types ever.

"Damn, why couldn't my life just be normal?" I muttered, rolling to my side.

"'Cause the author love picking on you." Manaphy appeared beside me. I jumped back with a cry.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Telling you to keep out of Azure's affairs." Manaphy stated. "You'll get people hurt if you don't."

"What are you—" Before I could get a word in, Manaphy slapped me.

"Out of it, Fuzzy." He warned and was gone. I blinked, holding my face. Fate…I'm going to find you and kill you…soon.

**(*) don't know Harley's last name…-.-'**

**Ha-ha, Drew got Manaphy Bitch Slapped. I'm soooo mean!**


	18. REturn of Aruze

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon****!**

**The Return of Azure**

I woke up the next morning, my face hurting. Rubbing my cheek, I walked toward May, Rosaline, Miles and Dee-Dee.

"Good morning, Drew!" May chirped. "Are you okay?" She stood up and took my hand from my face.

"I think I was bitch slapped by Manaphy last night." I grumbled. May raised an eyebrow at me. "Really, like sea slug appeared and slapped me!"

Dee-Dee raised looked over her glasses at me. "Really now? Did he say anything?"

"Um…something about stay out of…Azure's way." I recalled abruptly.

"Thought so." Dee-Dee sipped her coffee. "Manaphy has been on Azure's side from the start."

May gasped. "What no! Why!" I bit back the urge to tell her that she just contradicted herself.

"Well, Manaphy wants something for Azure. Azure the reason you were brought back to life. If you and May never have Miles and Rosaline, then her plan won't work without them actually existing." Dee-Dee set her cup down. "I'm not sure why, though. A spot in her new world, maybe?"

May frowned. "Here I thought Manapny brought back Drew so I could be happy—what a rip off!" I sweat dropped, patting her back.

"Oh so my favorite bed time story is all a lie!" Rosaline cried "Not fair! I loved that Pokemon Ranger!"

"Pokemon Ranger?" I looked at May, eye brow raised.

"Yeah. Jack Walker. Mom said he was cute and sweet~!" Rosaline swooned.

It took all of three seconds for the green-eyed monster to consume me. "Jack Walker…"

"I saw a picture, Drew—he his taller and better looking than you." Miles stated.

"Miles—you're not helping!" May snapped, blushing. "Besides, Jack wasn't my type at all! Um…Drew…"

I swallowed my pride and nodded. "Yeah…I bet your right…"

Rosaline looked between us then said, "I'm gonna let my Pokemon out—they need the exercise." She spun around. "Miles—bet your lazy butts could too."

And that was how we ended up outside. The green-eye monster still lurking around my mind. Roserade blinked. "What's up?"

"He's jealous of Jack Walker." Munchlax said.

"OH! You mean the Pokemon Ranger, Jack Walker? Oh, he's so cute! His hair is so awesome." Liz swooned. The green-eyed monster grew in me and jumped to Munchlax.

"Ah! Liz! Maybe we should talk about something else!" Rosarade sweated. "Like Munchlax, let's talk about Munchlax!"

"Why…oh…man, you guys are so shallow." Liz rolled her eyes. "I guess you coordinators are, though."

A vein in my head popped. "What was that, Liz?"

"That you're shallow. Girl's are allowed to swoon over hotties if we want. Not like we're going to meet them or anything!" Liz shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go now and talk to Rosaline about Jack Walker—bye!" She about faced and strolled off. I glowered. Miles shook his head.

"Damn Fangirls…" Miles and I muttered. I glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"I don't have any fangirls—but yours tried to kidnap me twice, tried to scarifies me to Acrues and Mew, and stalked me from school," Miles stated. "They leave Rozz alone, though." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I blinked; I felt like I should say something, but nothing came to mind, so I did the next best thing. "So, um…what are we going to do about Azure?" Change the subject.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Find her and kick her ass? Let Dee-Dee send us back?"

"Yeah, I guess." I swallowed. "So, do you think I know about this—like, future me?"

"Probably not—I doubt you'd let us get sucked in to the past." He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "Contrary to what I've said before—and this is the only time you'll hear me say this, but…" He took a breath as if what he said was hard to say aloud, "You are actually an…okay dad." He winced. "Ugh, I can't believe I said that…I think I'm gonna hurl…"

I smirked. "Look on the bright side; you just gave me the best blackmail." Miles glared. "But, still, nice of you to say…oh sweet and wonderful son of mine." Miles humphed and spun around.

"Whatever, I'm going to go." He grumbled. As he left, Rosarade glowered then hit me in the leg, her thorns digging into my flesh. I yelped.

"You're an airhead!" She snapped. "Don't you see he was trying to make a connection with you? Mew, Drew, he was trying to get you to be civil with each other! Idiot!" She threw her rose hands up and stormed off. I blinked, confused. Miles make a connection, right…She must have been seeing things or something.

Later that night, the sun was hanging low in the sky, and we were recalling all our Pokemon after a long day of doing completely nothing and flipping out over what the hell we're going to do about Azure.

Our—by our, I mean Rosaline and Miles' that we all agreed on after we couldn't think of anything else…not that that was to hard for May to do by the way—plan was to find her and kick her ass.

We didn't have to look that hard, for, just as May had returned Liz to her poké ball, where was a swirling of blue smoke and the witch herself appeared.

"Hello, everyone~" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Azure?" We gasped.

"Yes, yes. Good to see all of you." Azure smiled. "Miles, Rosaline, Drew, May….girl I don't know. Hello!"

"What are you doing here?" Miles growled, shoving Rosaline behind his back.

She looked at her fingernails. "You're the ones who came here to my hometown, not me. Though, I'm glad you did."

"Hey! Big-and-Blue-and-Busty! I want you to sent Miles and me home!" Rosalie snapped.

"Of course." She smirked. "If you get through my tests, I'll send you back. If not, you'll be stuck here forever." Before anyone could speak, the ground under us fell away. May squeal and gripped my arm. Dee-Dee cursed as we started to fall. Miles sweat dropped with a sigh. And Rosaline…

Rosaline was doing cartwheels.

**Bad chappie, bad chappie, bad chappie! TT0TT Hopefully the next will be better! And I sooo did not steal the big and busty thing from **_**Nora: Final Chronicles of Devildom**_**! XD**


	19. To Lazy to come up with a witty chappie

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**To Lazy to come up with a witty chappie name!**

I sat up, confused and aching. Scanning my surroundings, I saw we were in a park of some sorts: fresh-cut, green grass, sparkling lake with a bridge going across, small cliffs with vegetation clinging to the edges, several huts dotting the scenery. I could have sworn I'd seen this place before. I put a paw on my chin and blinked in thought. "Think, think, think! Where I have seen this place before?"

I let out a sigh. "Nothing." Standing, I stretched. And, for the first time, I noted that there was _off_ about my arm. A cold chill ran through my being. I darted for the reflective surface of the lake. "NOOOOOOO! MEW, NOT AGAIN!" I screamed, looking at the Teddiursa face in the water.

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to _sleep!_" I spun around to see a mini Quagsire sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Mew, why are you yelling?"

"M-Miles?" I hissed. Miles shook the sleep from his head and looked at me. A smile spread on his face.

"Heya, Fuzzy, how's it going?" He smirked.

"I could ask the same thing, Quagsire." I flicked my hair. Miles paused and looked down. A wordless, choking noise escaped his throat.

"What the Hell?" He muttered, shutting his eyes for a second. "I can't change back!"

"I laugh at your failure." I mocked. Miles bristled. But, before he could speak, there was a small noise that made us turn our heads. May stood, yawning.

"What a great nap." She arced her back in a stretch. "Had the dream I had fallen into nothing again, though."

"Uh, May?" I blinked. She paused and looked at me. "Hi."

"…Is this one of those dreams you wake up and you're still dreaming?" May asked.

"Sadly, no." Miles said. "This is all real…where's Rosaline and the annoying girl?"

"Over here, Sleepy-heads!" Rosaline waved her Dragonair tail at us. "Man, you guys are heavy sleepers. I mean, I was going to attack you or something to wake you up!"

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" May blinked as Rosaline smiled at us.

Dee-Dee appeared from behind one of the huts. "About time you three woke up." She strolled over. "Welcome to the Pal Park in Sinnoh—or an illusion of it anyway."

"Pal Park?" I muttered, recalling having read an article on it. "You're kidding me, right?"

Rosaline shook her head. "Nope. Dee-Dee says Azure sent us to an alternate universe she created and the only way out is to find the key."

Miles narrowed his eyes. "Oh, does she know." I shared Miles' feelings. I didn't trust Dee-Dee—maybe it was the viper-tongued, she-beast, bitch thing.

"Yes. I'm sure Azure wants to make this very difficult—thus the reason why you're Pokemon." Dee-Dee stated. "I bet she has some else planned too." The she-beast reached into her pocket, pulling out Light and Del's poké balls.

As she let the two out, I noticed Miles had wandered off. I looked around for the annoying mudfish Pokemon. He was standing in front of one of the hut thingies. Glancing over my shoulder once, I walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "But look how cool this place is. I wonder, maybe the 'key' is there." Miles started walking towards the entrance of the hut, for some reason with me beside him.

The inside of the hut was just that, the inside of a hut. Miles sighed. "This is boring."

We stepped into the middle. "Not key here. I guess—" Before I could finish, something happened. I was hard to describe. Like nausea, surprise, and lightheadedness all rolled into one. I stumbled back and shuttered. "Oh, what was that?"

Miles, clearing getting more of the nausea then surprise of lightheadedness, darted to the entrance and puked. I winced. "Blech..."

Miles shook before looking up. "Wow! Drew, come look at this!" I stumbled over my feet klutzily as I exited the hut to Miles side. My mouth fell agape. Somehow, we had moved to the top of a cliff high above where we had started.

"Hey! There's May! Hi, May!" Miles yelled, waving his arms. May, who was just a speck, looked up. "Miles? Drew?" May called. Rosaline and Dee-Dee turned to look at us.

Miles and I stepped closer the edge to get a better look. "Hmm, what's that?" Miles pointed. I squinted. In the middle of the blue lake seemed to be a glowing something. As we leaned closer, the combine weight of the two of us caused the ground under our feet to crumble.

You never know just how much it hurts rolling down the side of a cliff with a quagsire clinging to your head is until you do it yourself. Believe me, it's not as fun as it seems.

"Help! Help! H-Uoch! Darn rock!" Miles yelled as we rolled. "I blame you for this, Drew!"

"No fair!" I whined. "It's your fault! You got us up there!"

"Shut up, Fuzzy!" Miles screamed as we finally rolled onto the grass. I stood up and smirked.

"Don't call me Fuzzy!" I snapped, stepping on his tail. He yelped, jumping up and spinning around. Miles glared, holding his tail, and then a smirk curled on his lips. He took a breath and shot a water gun at me. The blast of water hit me in the belly, sending me flying back past May, who was running towards us.

I saw her eyes widen before hitting the water. A stinging feeling ran over my backside as I sunk. Holding my breath, I turned from the sky, shinning through the water to orient myself when I saw something. In the middle of the lake was something glowing, like Miles and I had seen from atop the cliff.

I blinked twice, staring. Then I recalled something—you can't breathe underwater. Gasping, some water getting in my mouth, I swam to the surface. "Hey! Guys there's something down there!" I called, swimming to shore.

"Really?" May said, looking at the water. I nodded then shook the water from my fur—taking care to get as much as possible on Miles. Rosaline, rolling her eyes, cocked her head.

"Oooh! You mean the light?" She asked. "I'm going to check it out." She dart—which was interesting to see her do without feet—towards the lake, did a swan dive—again very interesting to watch—and landed in the water with a splash.

After about five minutes, the water in the lake started to bubble, boil even, and out flew Rosaline. We watched in awestruck shock as the dragonair landing in a heap on the ground. "Wow, that kind of hurt." She shook her head while we ran to her.

"What was down there?" Dee-Dee asked.

"A key—and a water cannon…" Rosaline rubbed her head with her tail. "And something small and blue."

"Small and blue?" I muttered to myself as everyone else played 20 questions. "I wonder if it's Manaphy." I walked to the water's edge and stared into the depths. Blue, blue, blue, glowing blue, blue, blue, blue glowing blue, swift moving small blue shadow, blue, blue—wait! I knew that silhouette anywhere. Taking a breath, I yelled. "MANAPHY! Come out, you annoying traitor!"

Everyone looked back at me while I stood at the lake edge, glowering at the water. May stepped closer. "Drew what are you talking about?" I held out my arm to step her movement as the water boiled again. My lips curled up as a small figure came out of the water—a key around its neck.

**Cliffie! Mew, do I love putting cliffies in my stories! Anyway, yeah, the first part sucked then, as my writer's block started to leave, it got better.**

**Only spelled check, so yeah, I bet there are errors. Sorry. I'm trying to end a lot of my stories—losing interest, I guess you could say. Anyway, only three or so chappies left in this one.**


End file.
